La Guerra del Milenio
by laetus
Summary: Allen Walker posee tanto la inocencia en su corazón como las memorias del 14th. El Conde ha desatado una guerra devastadora. Las opciones no son sencillas, no siempre triunfa el bien. Pero Lenalee siempre procurará estar con Allen hasta el final. Sin yaoi
1. La Guerra del Milenio

**La Guerra del Milenio**

Ahora traigo este fanfic de -man, espero que disfruten leyendo tanto como yo escribiendo.

¡Aviso! Este fanfic contiene spoilers de todo el manga.

¡Aviso II! Si son sensibles a las críticas religiosas, no lo lean.

Todo marchaba acorde al plan del Conde del Milenio. El akuma introducido en los círculos del poder, que se hizo pasar por Ministro, mató incidentalmente a un oficial, provocando con ello el cese a las negociaciones para detener el fuego: la Guerra se había desatado.

Muy pronto, el conflicto armado no sólo se extendió, sino que ahora se recrudecía; ya fuera por rencor ante el retardo histórico de una repartición colonial, o bien, por mantener su poderío, los países habían formado un sistema de alianzas. Alemania, Italia y el imperio Austro-Húngaro se unieron en un bloque, a lo que Francia respondió a su vez aliándose con Rusia y Gran Bretaña.

La evolución de los akumas en esta guerra tomaría un cariz que ningún miembro de la Orden Oscura hubiera previsto. El hecho de haberse introducido en los círculos del poder, le daba al Conde una ventaja inusitada. Los soldados tenían órdenes estrictas de mantener informados a sus superiores acerca de los nombres exactos de aquéllos que caían en el campo de batalla, aun cuando estuvieran a punto de morir, su prioridad era informar cuáles miembros habían causado baja. Esta información era meticulosamente manejada por los oficiales en los centros de mando; todos ellos, sin excepción, eran akumas. Diariamente, los oficiales de los ejércitos de ambos bandos enviaban telegramas a los familiares de los caídos. No se escatimaban gastos para anunciar una sola defunción, se comunicaba no sólo a los familiares, sino también a los amigos y conocidos, puesto que al ser reclutados, los soldados eran obligados a proporcionar dicha información.

-¿Cómo? ¿Cómo es posible? -se escuchaba la voz titubeante de una mujer, quien sostenía en la mano el sobre de un telegrama.

-¿Qué pasa mamá? -se escuchó la voz de un pequeño de aproximadamente unos cuatro años de edad.

-Tú padre... tú padre, no va a regresar, él murió en el campo de batalla -al pronunciar la última palabra la mujer rompió en llanto.

El infante se contagió con el llanto de su madre. Ambos se abrazaron, sus rostros se unieron tanto, que sus lágrimas se mezclaban. La calle estaba desierta, pues había toque de queda permanente. El mensajero se alejó dejando atrás a los inconsolables, mientras caminaba, un pentáculo apareció en su frente.

Al día siguiente se realizó el cortejo fúnebre. Las personas asistentes eran mujeres y niños principalmente, sólo había dos hombres adultos presentes, uno de ellos era el sacerdote oficiante y el otro era el panteonero.

-Tú ausencia dejará un vacío eterno en nuestros corazones, jamás lograremos superar la pérdida de un hombre tan magnífico, que ofrendó su propia vida para proteger a los seres que amaba. Guardamos la esperanza de que un día regreses a este mundo de los vivos, para caminar entre nosotros los que te amamos -finalizó su discurso con esta frase el sacerdote.

La viuda y su hijo no paraban de llorar. El sacerdote se alejó a oficiar en otra tumba, dentro del mismo panteón. Cuando se situó ante la lápida, un pentáculo apareció en su frente. Su discurso fue muy semejante al anterior, pero la última frase era idéntica, la repetía sin falta en cada oficio que realizaba. Cuando la pronunciaba, el rostro de las personas que asistían al funeral parecía iluminarse, como si esperaran que realmente fuera posible traer de vuelta el alma de los muertos.

Día tras día aumentaba el número de lápidas en el panteón. Un anciano, de lánguido rostro, ropas raídas y botas lodosas, era el encargado de cavar las tumbas y colocar las lápidas.

-¿Mucho trabajo? -le inquirió el sacerdote al panteonero.

-Lo normal, pero pronto empezarán a llegar más, esto es sólo el comienzo -respondió con una leve sonrisa en los arrugados labios.

-Nos seguiremos viendo entonces -le puso la mano en el hombro.

El panteonero se ladeó un poco el sombrero de paja que le cubría del sol abrasador, un pentáculo apareció en su frente cuando lo hizo.

Estas escenas eran casi idénticas en todos los poblados del mundo. No había día en que no se anunciaran defunciones en todas las ciudades de la orbe. La guerra trajo noticias de muerte a mujeres y niños que esperaban en vano el regreso de sus esposos y padres. Millones de personas morían. El escenario que el Conde del Milenio había planeado por fin estaba cuajando. Millones y millones de personas lloraban por la muerte de sus seres queridos, la frase "Guardamos la esperanza de que un día regreses a este mundo de los vivos," retumbaba en sus cabezas. A fuerza de tanto escucharla llegaron a creer que realmente era posible. Incluso aquéllos cuya religión no era la católica, encontraban esperanza en esas palabras, de tal suerte que terminaban por convertirse a esa fé. Millones de voces se escuchaban diariamente clamando por el regreso de sus seres amados.

En ese momento, el Conde del Milenio consideró que ya era tiempo de aparecer. Una transmisión se difundió a todo el mundo, una elegante y gentil figura apareció ante los ojos de todo el mundo.

-Ciudadanos que sufren la pérdida de un ser querido, yo puedo traer de vuelta las almas de aquéllos que se han ido, sólo me es menester un poco de su ayuda. Si llaman desde el fondo de su corazón a ese preciado ser que se fue, si duda alguna regresará -anunció el Conde en un breve y preciso discurso.

-¡No es posible! -dijeron todos al unísono en la Orden Oscura.

-¡Este era su plan! -la taza de café que Komui sostenía cayó al suelo estrepitosamente, haciéndose pedazos.

-¡No podemos detenerlo! -Leverier gritó apretando los puños.

-Para, para por favor -susurró Allen Walker y cayó postrado con el rostro hundido entre las manos.

Pero era imposible, aunque hubiese gritado con todas sus fuerzas, los corazones dolidos de todos las personas que habían perdido a alguien en la guerra no lo hubieran escuchado, pues añoraban su regreso. Millones de voces se elevaron, millones de nombres se dejaron escuchar. En todo el mundo, de los cadáveres de soldados que atestaban los campos de batalla emergían sus almas, las cuales iban directo a los akumas que el Conde había fabricado. En pocos segundos pelotones completos resucitaron, la consecuente muerte de aquéllos que los invacaron fue inmediata. Pero, no sólo eso, la mayoría de quienes habían pedido la resucitación del soldado caído no estaban solos. Muchas eran mujeres, que tenían hijos, padres ancianos y parientes incapacitados para ir a la guerra. Al momento en que el akuma acataba la orden del Conde, de asesinar a quien le había invocado, se econtraba con muchas más personas a quienes asesinar. Los akumas recién creados evolucionaban rápidamente.

Muy pronto ciudades enteras fueron devastadas por los akumas. Pocas personas lograron escapar de la matanza. Los sobrevivientes vivían aislados, escondiéndose unos de otros, pues pronto aprendieron que los akumas tomaban apariencia humana. En muy poco tiempo, el mundo había sido arrasado por los akumas. Tal cantidad de akumas era imposible de manejar, incluso para los exorcistas, quienes tenían que enfocarse en sobrevivir a los ataques de cientos de ellos. Sólo algunos privilegiados, como Komui, Bak y otros pocos pudieron ser protegidos, el resto murieron a manos de los akumas. En pocos días, el Conde del Milenio había transtornado al mundo entero y lo había sumido en el caos completo. Los exorcistas se vieron forzados a esconderse en las catacumbas, único refugio que los resguardaba del horrible exterior.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer? ¡No podemos continuar así! -gritó Lenalee mientras escondía su rostro en sus rodillas.

-Primero que nada, hay que calmarnos. Desde que el Conde obtuvo a los akumas de los campos de batallas, no ha habido día en que no tengamos que pelear. Así no podemos sentarnos a pensar -aclaró Lavi y acarició el cabello de Lenalee.

-No hay tiempo para pensar, lo que tenemos que hacer es abrirle el estómago a ese gordinflón, muerto el perro se acabó la rabia -dijo Kanda.

-Sí, eso lo tenemos claro. Pero hay que planearlo detenidamente, de lo contrario, sucumbiríamos antes de siquiera poder aproximarnos -dijo Komui, al tiempo que se acomodaba los lentes.

-Yo iré -se irguió Allen Walker, hablando con voz fuerte.

-Es una locura, no puedes ir así nada más -dijo Krory abriendo los ojos.

-No lo es. El Conde me necesita, soy el único que puede manejar el arca -tenía esa mirada imperturbable.

-Pero el arca, está en nuestras -se interrumpió a sí mismo Chaoji, la verdad era que habían tenido que abandonar todo, hasta el arca.

-Aunque ya no esté en nuestro poder, ¿para qué querría el arca ahora que todo el mundo está bajo el terror de los akumas? -inquirió el general Sokaro.

-No es del todo descabellado, el Conde puso mucho empeño en construir una nueva arca, al darse cuenta que la vieja había caído en manos de los exorcistas. Debe haber algo que él mismo no puede controlar y por eso tenía que tener lista el arca, para poder escapar a un lugar seguro, junto con la familia Noé -Bookman entornó los ojos- El problema es, ¿cómo piensas acercártele, mocoso? ¡Estamos rodeados de akumas!

-Eso no lo sé, pero definitivamente tengo que ir -Allen fijó su mirada en un punto, sus hombros estaban caídos.

Algo había estado ocultándoles el joven exorcista a sus amigos, en parte porque no habían tenido un solo respiro desde que millones de akumas inundaran la Tierra y en parte porque ni él mismo entendía qué sucedía. Un deseo irrefrenable había nacido en él por reunirse con el Conde y la familia Noé. Gracias a la maldición de su padre, era el único capaz de ver las almas de los akumas, por eso sólo él podía darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando: las almas que permanecían atadas no estaban retorciéndose, no era como cuando querían liberarse de las máquina que el Conde del Milenio construyera; no parecían sufrir como antes, cuando las viera los primeros años. Parecía que algo extraño estaba pasando, ya que las almas de los akumas que antes estaban encadenadas a las máquinas ahora parecían estar controlando los actos de las máquinas con esas mismas cadenas. Era como si estuvieran guiando los movimientos de un perro encadenado, sólo que la máquina era el perro y el alma ahora el dueño. Las lágrimas de las almas que antes veía Allen Walker ahora habían desaparecido, esbozos de sonrisas se podían apreciar en sus rostros desfigurados, incluso un brillo parecía manar de sus ojos cuando atacaban a los humanos. Era algo que Allen no soportaba ver de frente, en las últimas batallas destrozaba el cuerpo del akuma sin mirarlo.

-Yo, tengo que ir -repitió.

Komui le puso una mano en el hombro y le sonrió. Sus ropas estaban raídas y ostentaba múltiples cicatrices y moretones. Nadie sabía qué decirle al chico, parecía estar ausente, a pesar de mostrarles a todos su típica sonrisa, la que siempre tenía cuando algo iba mal. Bak apretó con fuerza los puños. Bookman y Lavi se miraron entre sí. Kanda hizo un chasquido con la boca y ladeó la cabeza cerrando los ojos. Krory lo miraba fijamente. Pero la mirada de Chaoji era ardiente, tenía el ceño fruncido y lo miraba de lado. Miranda lo abrazó llorando mientras pronunciaba su nombre suavemente. Marie y los generales mantenían la compostura. Sin embargo, Lenalee no se contuvo y también corrió a abrazarlo, como Miranda.

-¡Allen-kun! -gritó- ¡Tienes que regresar! Prométeme que regresarás -gruesas lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas, mientras apretaba con fuerza el cuello del joven.

-Hai, Lenalee -musitó- pero, suéltame, no puedo respirar -su rostro empezaba a ponerse morado.

Lenalee reaccionó y lo soltó, llevándose una mano a la boca al ver el color de Allen, éste se arregló el cuello de su chaqueta de exorcista y se encaminó hacia la salida de las catacumbas.

-Definitivamente regresaré, Lenalee -fue lo que dijo antes de que su silueta desapareciera en la oscuridad.

A medida que caminaba solo por esa inmensidad de tinieblas algo en su interior se estaba retorciendo, tratando de dominarlo.

-No me importa que seas el hermano de Mana -dijo cayendo postrado, tomándose la cabeza con ambas manos, apretando muy fuerte los dientes hasta hacerlos rechinar- no voy a permitir que los asesines, ¡ellos son mis nakamas!

El pentáculo que su padre putativo le había hecho en el rostro parecía ahora del color del fuego, Allen escuchaba un par de voces internas discutiendo entre sí.

-¿Qué pasa contigo? ¿Acaso no era este el plan desde el inicio? -una voz grave habló.

-Eso ha pasado a un segundo plano. Allen tiene derecho a decidir por él mismo -esta vez fue la voz de Mana, Allen podría reconocerla bajo cualquier circunstancia, más habiéndola albergado en su interior por tantos años.

-¡Es sólo un sacrificio! ¿Piensas que debo vivir bajo su sombra? -la voz retumbaba en su cabeza, aturdiéndolo.

-¿Y por qué tendría él que vivir bajo tu sombra? -parecía como si Mana estuviera conteniendo físicamente a alguien.

-¿Estás traicionando a tu propio hermano? ¿Prefieres que el Conde destruya el mundo entero? -la voz sonaba cada vez más clara, opacando la de Mana.

-¡Allen! Escucha con atención, yo no creo poder soportar por más tiempo. Tú posees la inocencia, la única materia en el mundo que puede oponerse a la oscuridad, es a lo que tanto temen -no alcanzó a terminar de hablar, un alarido se escuchó y el fuego en el pentáculo del rostro de Allen se extinguió.

-¡Mana! ¡Mana! -Allen lloraba, se oprimía con fuerza el ojo izquierdo.

-Tú me perteneces -la voz grave se dejó escuchar.

-Te equivocas, todo ser humano debe ser dueño de sí mismo, de poder construir su propio camino, ¡nadie me dirá lo que tengo qué hacer! -gritó y la frase resonó con fuerza en las catacumbas, haciendo un gran eco.

Los exorcistas escucharon. Lenalee se sobresaltó, iba a correr en dirección hacia la voz de Allen, pero Lavi la detuvo.

-Esto es algo que él mismo tiene que resolver -le dijo asiéndola del brazo.

Allen se irguió lentamente y empezó retomar su camino.

-Mana, yo te prometí que siempre seguiría caminando, sin importar lo que sucediera -se apoyaba en la pared a medida que iba avanzando, tropezaba involuntariamente hasta con diminutas rocas.

Pronto empezó a distinguirse la luz al final del camino. Hacía tanto tiempo que Allen y sus nakamas estaban refugiados en lo más profundo de las catacumbas, que la luz del sol le cegó por completo. Tuvo que cubrirse el rostro con el brazo e irlo quitando poco a poco para acostumbrarse de nuevo a la claridad. Cuando por fin pudo abrir los ojos, vio que estaba rodeado por cientos de akumas.

-¿Qué piensas hacer mocoso? Los akumas nunca escucharán tu voz, pero la mía sí -la grave voz se escuchó burlona.

-Entonces háblales -Allen gritó ordenando.

-¿Es que te has vuelto loco? Yo no obedezco tus órdenes -la voz grave resonó con fuerza en la cabeza de Allen.

-Pero quieres salir, no quieres vivir bajo mi sombra. Te propongo esto, tú podrás obrar en ciertas ocasiones, bajo ciertas circunstancias, pero tendrás que prestarme tu poder y no podrás dañar a mis nakamas -sonrió mostrando esa gentileza característica en él, la que siempre sacaba a relucir en los momento más difíciles.

-¡Me rehúso! No lo haré, me niego a quedar reducido a la sombra del músico -la voz ahora despotricaba.

-Entonces no salgas, nunca volverás a salir, te quedarás ahí para siempre porque yo no te voy a dejar salir -su voz firme fue acompañada por la acción, se echó a correr, de inmediato los akumas le atacaron.

Él mató a unos cuantos, pero la aplastante cantidad de akumas era algo que no podía controlar, empezó a recibir profundas heridas, una en el brazo derecho, otra en la pierna izquierda, una gran cortada en la mejilla derecha.

-¡Crown belt! -con ese ataque logró librarse de unos cuantos, pero en cuanto cayeron los akumas, otros más entraron de inmediato, hiriéndolo aún más.

-¡Estúpido! No podrás vencer a tantos akumas juntos, sólo conseguirás salir cada vez más herido -la voz grave sonaba cada vez más alto.

-Aunque mi vida se extinga no me detendré, voy a seguir adelante, continuaré porque así se lo prometí a Mana -nuevamente fue atacado por más akumas, logró derrotar a unos cuantos, pero cada que lo hacía, nuevas heridas eran causadas por nuevos akumas combatientes.

Había tantos akumas que parecían un enjambre atacándolo.

-¿Qué objeto tiene seguir adelante si vas morir? ¿Qué clase de promesa es esa? -la voz se escuchaba titubeante.

-Una promesa hecha con el corazón -dijo con voz suave.

-¿Con el corazón? -repitió débilmente la voz grave.

En esos momentos los fragmentos de la inocencia que habían formado parte del corazón de Allen, para sanarlo de la herida que Tyki le hiciera, empezaron a refulgir con fuerza. Era el deseo de la inocencia que Allen no pereciera a manos de los akumas. El Noah interno de Allen, el número 14, se deslumbró. La inocencia estaba empezando a expandirse desde el corazón de Allen hacia todo su cuerpo, el cual resplandecía con tal fuerza, que aquellos akumas que lo veían, simplemente eran destruidos al instante, desvaneciéndose como la neblina.

-A este paso, la inocencia se apoderará por completo de este chico, si eso sucede -pensaba su Noah interno- seré consumido por ella también -entonces gritó-¡Está bien! Acepto, acepto tu trato, te prestaré mi poder a cambio de que me dejes actuar en su momento -la voz grave parecía estar hablando como sumergida en el agua, el joven exorcista apenas alcanzaba a entender lo que decía.

-Muy bien. Permitiré que te asomes, pero no debes abusar de tu poder o dejaré que la inocencia te consuma -el semblante del chico era serio, la sonrisa había desaparecido por completo de sus labios y su entrecejo estaba levemente fruncido.

Entonces, la blanca luz de la inocencia se mezcló con la negra voluntad del Noah, el color del cuerpo de Allen, antes tan blanco que deslumbraba, se tornó gris.

-Apártense de mi camino -una doble voz fue lo que emitió la garganta del chico, una voz grave, espectral, se superponía con la juvenil voz de Allen Walker.

-Los akumas no tenemos por qué obedecer las órdenes de un traidor -fue la respuesta de los akumas e inmediatamente se lanzaron al ataque.

Allen estaba usando su inocencia en forma de garra, un simple movimiento de su mano izquierda bastó para deshacerse de miles de akumas.

-Ustedes, gusanos insignificantes, más vale que se aparten de mi camino, si no quieren perecer -nuevamente la voz doble se dejó escuchar.

Los akumas permanecieron inmóviles por unos instantes, sin embargo, cuando Allen empezó a avanzar, lo atacaron. Ni siquiera le fue menester agitar su mano en esta ocasión, antes de que pudieran tocarlo, se desvanecían. El equilibrio entre el poder de la inocencia y el poder del Noah se había estabilizado, Allen despedía un aura extraña, caminaba a paso lento, pero impertubable. Cientos de akumas eran destruidos por donde él caminaba. Así llegó hasta el lugar donde se encontraba el Conde del Milenio reunido con la familia Noah.

Una gran mansión se extendía ante la vista del chico, cruzó el portón con su andar lento, sin mirar a los lados. Atravesó un verde jardín con muchas rosas, gardenias, dalias y árboles frutales. Pasó el umbral para adentrarse a una estancia iluminada únicamente por una decena de velas. Afuera era de día y el sol brillaba, pero, a pesar de que las ventanas de la estancia no tenían cortinas, no permitían el paso de la luz del sol. Numerosos marcos rectangulares y ovalados decoraban las paredes. A la mortecina luz de las velas apareció la elegante figura de Tyki Mikk.

-Catorceavo, no, ¿eres Allen Walker? Siempre me pareciste un chico raro, pero en fin, el Conde y el resto de la Familia Noah estamos esperándote, sígueme -su impecable frack, su inmaculada camisa blanca, su calzado reluciente, su cabello perfectamente bien peinado y su andar majestuoso, enmarcaban a la perfección la personalidad de ese hombre.

Los dos caballeros atravesaron la estancia y se dirigieron al salón principal. El Conde y la familia Noah estaban ahí reunidos, todos voltearon al verlo entrar.

-Extraña aparición es esta. Si bien es cierto que decidiste aliarte con los exorcistas, pensé que sólo era para lograr tus propósitos, jamás pensé que te dejaras dominar. Esperaba que en algún momento ahogaras la voluntad de este chico -habló el Conde dirigiéndose a la persona que vivía en el interior de Allen-. A pesar de todo, me da gusto que regresaras.

-¿Te da gusto que viniera yo o que puedas usar el arca? -se escuchó la doble voz.

-Qué sensible, ¿acaso no es lo mismo? -respondió el Conde con su tono gentil.

-No, no es lo mismo, tú sabes que puedo asesinarte en este momento y usar el arca por mí mismo -al escuchar estas palabras, la Familia Noah, que hasta el momento habían estado platicando entre ellos mismos en pequeños grupos, callaron súbitamente y se precipitaron a rodear al Conde, dispuestos a defenderlo.

-Qué poco cortés te has vuelto, no recuerdo haberte educado así, ¿será que el estar tanto tiempo rodeado por inmundos humanos te ha corrompido? -esta vez su voz fue seria.

-No es sólo él quién habla -la voz de Allen Walker dominó por completo la del Noah- yo mismo me encargaré de asesinarte si es preciso -su semblante se tornó más serio y transformó su mano izquierda a garra.

-Ya nos hemos enfrentado en otras ocasiones y no has podido ganarme, ¿qué te hace pensar que esta vez sería distinto, mi estimado Allen Walker? -dijo el Conde entre risitas.

-Nada en particular, sólo que ahora tengo la certeza de poseer el corazón -estas palabras provocaron un silencio sepulcral en el salón.

-¡Imposible! ¿Padre es cierto? Si él tuviera el corazón, nosotros deberíamos haberlo sabido, ¿no es así? -dijo Road Camelot con los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos y retrocediendo mientras hablaba.

-¿Cuál creen que fue la razón por la que el catorceavo decidió sometese a mí? -Allen se irguió y les mostró una leve sonrisa.

-Si lo que dices es cierto, no tenías necesidad siquiera de hablar, podrías destruirnos a todos nosotros y al Conde rápidamente, ¿qué es lo que te hace ser condescendiente? -dice Tyki al tiempo que se dispone a atacar.

-Mi intención nunca fue asesinarlos, yo sólo quería destruir a los akumas, por su propio bien. Sin embargo, nada tengo contra ustedes, que son tan humanos como yo -su voz seguía dominando la del catorceavo, pero ahora se escuchaba más serena.

-¡Absurdo! -Tyki hace salir las teasse de sus manos y está por lanzarlas hacia el chico, pero el Conde lo detiene.

-Tranquilo, parece ser que no hay necesidad de pelear. Allen Walker, yo he criado a todos estos pequeños que son quienes albergan las memorias de Noah, tú, que no tuviste padre y que fuiste criado por un desconocido que te adoptó, debes conocer el sentimiento que me une a ellos. No puedo tolerar que nadie los lastime. Aunque posees el corazón con la fuerza necesaria para destruirnos, no lo has hecho. ¿Puedes decirnos cuáles son tus intenciones? -la voz del Conde sonaba paternal, como la de un anciano cansado que sólo espera ver a sus hijos felices.

-Quiero que detengas a los akumas, para que la humanidad se salve -su voz resonó en todo el salón, alzándose fuerte, grande.

-Lo siento, pero ahora eso es imposible para mí -su característica sonrisa continuaba inmutable.

-¡Maldito! -de un solo movimiento apartó a todos los Noah, quienes se estrellaron pesadamente en las paredes del salón, de inmediato apuntó con su garra al cuello del Conde- ¡Haz que se detengan! ¿Cómo no vas a poder detenerlos? ¿Acaso no son ellos tu creación? ¿Acaso los akumas que tú creas no están hechos para obedecer tus órdenes? -su rostro estaba desfigurado por la ira, sus dientes rechinaban, sólo un pequeño movimiento de su garra bastaría para arrancar de un solo tajo el cuello del Conde.

-Escúchame bien, Allen Walker, aunque me mates los akumas no se detendrán. ¿Tú puedes ver sus almas con tu ojo izquierdo, cierto? Entonces puedes ver que ya ha comenzado. Esas almas ya no me obedecen. ¿Por qué crees que los akumas evolucionan? Al principio ellos me obedecen, por que yo controlo las cadenas que los atan a este mundo, pero, conforme más asesinan, ellos van cobrando consciencia de sí mismos, ellos van dominando esas cadenas con las que yo los detengo aquí -empieza a caminar sin preocuparse por la amenza de muerte-. Ven conmigo.

Se dirigen hacia la parte más alta de la mansión. Desde ahí pueden ver a la distancia millones de akumas buscando afanosamente por todos los alrededores.

-¿Sabes qué están buscando? Humanos, están dominado por la sed de sangre. ¿Ves a esos otros de ahí? -se distingue a un grupo de akumas devorándose entre sí- Ellos han llegado al punto en el cual ya están tan desesperados que se matan entre sí. Puedo saber que aún quedan algunos humanos vivos en este mundo porque los akumas siguen buscando. Pero, en cuanto ya no quede ni uno solo, comenzará la verdadera guerra entre ellos. Cuando eso suceda, los akumas dominantes, aquéllos que obtengan el poder de sus congéneres, empezarán a destruir no sólo a otros akumas, sino también animales, plantas a todo ser vivo que se cruce en su camino. Después que lo hayan conseguido, arremeterán contra las montañas, los ríos, contra toda la Tierra entera, eso creará un caos en la naturaleza, será la devastación total -ahora su voz sonaba seria.

-¡Tú! ¡Maldito! ¿Por qué no los detienes? Dices que los akumas tienen sed de sangre, ¿pero eso no es por que tú los obligas a asesinar? ¡Tienes que detenerlos! -gruesas lágrimas brotaban de los ojos del joven, una sonora bofetada recibió el Conde de la mano derecha de él.

-Así era al principio, te lo acabo de explicar, pero al fin y al cabo son almas. Las almas también se corrompen después de un tiempo de llevar esa existencia. ¿No pasa lo mismo con los humanos? Empiezan robando pan por hambre, luego lo hacen por gusto y finalmente, por maldad. Ésa es la naturaleza humana, no es de extrañar que si su alma regrese a este mundo, siga siendo suceptible de ser corrompida. Yo ya no puedo hacer nada -fija su mirada en el horizonte.

-Si sabías que eso iba a suceder desde el inicio, ¿por qué los construiste? ¿Para qué fabricaste los akumas? -ya no hablaba, ahora gritaba. parecía que iba a desgarrar su garganta a fuerza de tanto gritar, pero además, las lágrimas no dejaban de fluir- ¡Debería matarte! -lanzó un pueñetazo a una pared y la destrozó por completo.

-Puedes hacerlo, si con eso logras consolarte -empezó a decir el Conde sin intenciones de oponérsele- sólo te pido que salves a esos niños -señaló a la Familia Noah, todos estaban dentro observándolos desde ahí.

-Construiste el arca con el único propósito de salvarlos a ustedes. ¡Eso es tan egoísta! -musitó- Es increíble que ya no haya nada qué hacer -se dejó caer postrado, enjugándose las lágrimas que no dejaban de salir.

-¡Deja de llorar! -la voz grave resonó su interior- Es imposible que puedas luchar tú solo contra el mundo entero, que ahora está repleto de akumas, incluso siendo el poseedor del corazón, no lo puedes hacer. Deja de lamentarte y sigue caminando, ¿no es esa la valiosa promesa que habías hecho? ¿No dijiste que sin importar lo que sucediera seguirías adelante?

-Tienes razón, yo, tengo que hacer lo que esté a mi alcance, aunque no sea mucho -se levantó, las lágrimas dejaron de brotar, empezó a caminar y antes de salir del salón habló- Vamos -extendió la mano hacia el Conde y la Familia Noah.

Allen Walker se dirigió hacia a la derruida Orden Oscura, donde estaba el arca, encabezando al grupo de nobles.

-¿Por qué tenemos que seguir a este payaso? -preguntó Jasdevi por lo bajo a Tyki.

-¡Pero si es tan lindo! -respondió Road metiéndose en medio de ellos.

Por el camino, Allen se preocupaba por terminar con cuanto akuma podía. Se esforzó tanto, que su respiración se volvió agitada y numerosas heridas cubrían su cuerpo.

-Si sabes que es imposible terminar con todos ellos, ¿para que te esfuerzas? -le preguntó Tyki.

-Cuando un exorcista destruye un akuma, esa alma es salvada, puede ir al cielo. Me gustaría poder salvar tantas almas como fuera posible. Así sea sólo una, estaría dispuesto a dar mi vida con tal de librarla de su sufrimiento -respondió con una sonrisa.

Tyki parecía que iba a protestar, pero al final sólo suspiró, se encongió de hombros y sonrió. Antes de llegar a su destino, Allen tomó una pequeña desviación.

-¡Oye! Baka-teshi, ¿no se supone que el arca está en aquélla dirección? -le interpeló Jasdevi,

-Sí, pero primero tenemos que recoger a mis amigos.

-¿Qué? -gritaron todos al unísono.

-Una cosa es tolerar al chico que alberga las memorias del catorceavo de nosotros, pero mezclarnos con sucios humanos, ¡jamás! -dijo el padre de Road.

De inmediato toda la Familia Noah empezó a objetar. El Conde sólo escuchaba, no intervenía. La alegata llegó a ser tan fuerte, que uno de los Noah incluso llegó a decir que si veía a un exorcista lo mataría.

-¡Yo no voy a permitir eso! -gritó Allen- ¿Por qué no podemos salvarnos todos? ¿Por qué tenemos que pelear entre nosotros, los únicos humanos sobrevivientes?

-¡Nosotros no somos iguales a ellos! -gritó igualmente Lulubell- ¿Qué no lo entiendes? -apretó fuertemente los dientes, parecía como si fuera a atacarlo en cualquier momento.

-¿Y qué pretendes hacer una vez que estemos a salvo en el arca? ¡Todos los Noah son familia! -empezó a decir Allen- Ya que toda la catástofre haya pasado y que podamos salir del arca para hacer nuestras vidas nuevamente, ¿con quién te casarás? ¿Con quién tendrás hijos? Si sólo salvamos a la Familia Noah, el incesto sería inevitable. ¡Eso es repugnante! ¡Peor que ser animales! ¿Qué sentido tendría sobrevivir para cometer semejantes pecados?

Todos guardaron silencio, nadie tenía con qué refutar el argumento de Allen. Pero el Conde habló.

-Sabía que esto iba a suceder. Es inevitable. Lo mismo pasó la última vez, cuando el diluvio. El estúpido Noah desobedeció y terminó salvando a algunos amigos y vecinos suyos -dijo suspirando.

Los Noah empezaron a murmurar, pero luego se callaron, cuando Allen les ordenó que guardaran silencio. Se adentró en las catacumbas y al poco rato salió, con todos los exorcistas sobrevivientes y algunos miembros de la Orden Oscura, como Komui, Reever, Bak, Lou Fa y otros. El choque de miradas fue atroz, si Allen no estuviese de mediador, aquéllo se hubiera convertido en una aguerrida batalla a muerte. Chaoji era quien menos podía contenerse, Lavi y Kanda tuvieron que llegar a golpearlo para que no se lanzara contra el Conde.

-¿Podemos hacer otra pequeña escala? -le dijo en secreto Tyki a Allen, éste se extrañó, pero al ver la sonrisa en los labios del Noah, comprendió.

Poco después, estaban todos reunidos en el arca, la Familia Noah, los exorcistas y sus protegidos, los amigos de Tyki y además, otros pocos humanos que Allen rescató de los akumas. Allen le preguntó al Conde cuál sería el destino del arca para librarse de los akumas, éste le dijo que ahora que el mundo entero estaba sumido en el caos, lo único que podían hacer era entrar al arca y cerrar todas las puertas, después de unos años las abrirían para ver si el caos ya había terminado.

Allen Walker interpretó la melodía, esta vez no con el objeto de reconstruir el arca, no para recuperar a sus compañeros, sino con la esperanza de reconstruir sus vidas.

_Soshite bouya wa nemuri ni tsuita_

Allen cayó dormido después de interpretar la melodía_  
ikizuku hai no naka no honoo_

Cuando despertaba, a veces era él mismo, pero a veces, las memorias del Noah, se apoderaban de él_  
hitotsu, futatsu to ukabu fukurami itoshii yokogao_

Cuando era él, se refugiaba en Lenalee, única a quien podía confiar sus miedos_  
daichi ni taruru ikusen no yume, yume_

Pero cuando el Noah se adueñaba de él, serios conflictos tenía, huía de Lenalee entonces

_Gin no hitomi no yuragu yoru ni_

No es que no pudiera confiar en ella_  
umare ochita kagayaku omae_

Eran las memorias del Noah las que le provocaban amargos sueños_  
ikuoku no toshitsuki ga_

Eran esos sueños sobre los vicios humanos, lujuria, avaricia, gula, los que lo atormentaban_  
ikutsu inori wo tsuchi e kaesshitemo_

Sólo esperaba que pronto pasara todo, para salir otra vez del arca y pasear por el campo tomado de la mano de Lenalee

_Watashi wa inori tsuzukeru_

Cada que caía dormido, rezaba para que al despertar todo hubiera terminado_  
douka konoko ni ai wo_

Lenalee velaba en secreto silencio su sueño_  
tsunaida te ni kisu wo_

Pero al despertar Allen, la hallaba dormida, sosteniendo su mano entre las suyas, entonces las besaba y Lenalee despertaba.


	2. Vivir dentro del arca

Konichiwa!

Gomenasai, les ofrezco una disculpa por tardar tanto en publicar la continuación, lo que sucede es que originalmente había pensado el escrito como un oneshot, no había pensado en escribir un segundo capítulo, además de que no sabía si realmente iba a gustar. Pero me alegra mucho que sí les gustara la idea. Creo que sí tiene más tela de dónde cortar para otros capítulos. Les agradezco mucho por animarme a continuar.

**bet:** muchas gracias por comentar, me alegra que te gustara, perdón por la espera, aquí traigo la segunda parte, espero que te siga gustando.

**sol angel dpl: **Ah, me da gusto que sí quedaran bien las personalidades de Allen y del Conde, a pesar de que son enemigos yo creo que antes que nada son muy inteligentes y que ninguno de los dos libraría una batalla sin sentido. Muchas gracias por tus comentarios!!

**rukiachan25:** ¡Qué emoción que sí te latiera la canción! Jejeje, ya verás el despapaye que se arma estando todos juntos en el arca ^_- Muchas gracias por tu apoyo.

SeIs MiNuToS ReStAnTeS: Ay, que cosas tan lindas me dices, me haces ruborizar *_* En este capítulo verás un buen adelanto de lo que pasará entre exorcistas y noah's mmhh, no había meditado bien sobre lo que mencionas del 14th, pero tienes razón, él no lo dejó... jejeje, a ver qué hace después. Mil gracias por apoyarme!!

**Allena: **Sunimasen, por hacerte esperar. ¿Verdad que sí parece como que hay algo entre ellos? Además de lo que dices, Allen se la pasa tomándola de la mano y le acaricia la mejilla y en líneas generales se porta muy cariñoso con ella ^_^ Pronto se desarrollará más la historia para que puedas ver quién se empareja con quién :D Muchísimas gracias por alentarme a continuarla y nuevamente gomene por la espera.

**hina-chan: **Mil perdones por el tiempo de espera, es que soy un miembro muy activo de un foro, y entre otras cosas, fungí como juez de un concurso de oneshots y además formo parte de un grupo de críticos, algo así como los betareaders de aquí, entre eso y que estaba pensando una buena trama para continuar la historia me tardé mucho, lo siento nuevamente. Muchas gracias por apoyarme!!!

**Artemis K. Wolf:** Lo siento por la espera, pero para compensar aquí tienes algo de lo que querías ver, espero te agrade. Mil gracias!

**carla: **Híjole, creo que ya parezco disco rayado por ofrecer tantas disculpas, pero no volverá a suceder, lo prometo, al menos no sin previo aviso. Ahh, sí a mí también me da mucho gusto que el manga haya regresado antes de abril, ya estaba yo bien triste. Y sí estamos en suspenso a ver cómo mira a la cara ahora, yo también quiero que se quede con ella, pero Road... quién sabe... habrá que ver qué sorpresas nos guarda Hoshino-sensei.

Les agradezco nuevamente por hacerme saber que sí les gustó la historia y por animarme a seguir escribiéndola. Aquí está el segundo capítulo, espero que siga siendo de su agrado.

**Segunda parte: Vivir dentro del arca.**

-¡Mugen! ¡Hatsudo! -se escuchó la voz grave de Kanda y los insectos infernales aparecieron.

-Teasse -la voz serena de Tyki fue acompañada por un tronido de sus dedos y los enormes gólem en forma de mariposa rodearon por completo al exorcista.

-¡Crown belt! -apareció súbitamente Allen, con su técnica destruyó tanto a los insectos como a los gólem e inmovilizó a Kanda y a Tyki- ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirles que no peleen? -con una cara de pocos amigos.

-Are, are, pero si sólo era un encuentro amistoso, nada serio -dijo Tyki sonriendo con una gotita al estilo anime en su frente.

-¡Suéltame Moyashi! Acabar con este estúpido Noah usando mi mugen hubiera sido algo gentil comparado con lo que Komui le haría si hubiese visto la mirada que le lanzó a Lenalee -Kanda se retorcía para zafarse del crown belt.

-¿A Lenalee? -una aura asesina rodeó al joven maldito.

-No pasa nada -intervino la propia Lenalee con una gotita de sudor en la frente.

El Conde, quien había estado observando veladamente, apareció y se llevó a Tyki del cuello de la camisa. Lavi también saltó y se llevó a Kanda

-¿Dai yo gu Lenalee? ¿No te hizo nada Tyki? -le acarició la mejilla mientras le hablaba.

-Sí, Allen, estoy bien, de verdad -la joven lo tomó de la mano y se lo llevó caminando, le dijo que le iba a preparar mitarashi y con eso Allen olvidó por completo el incidente.

A pesar de que ya tenían más de tres años encerrados en el arca, escenas como esa se sucedían día tras día, no había un solo momento de tranquilidad. Unas veces eran los Noah tratando de asesinar a los exorcistas; otras eran los científicos como Johny tratando de cobrar venganza contra los Noah; a veces eran los robots de Komui destruyendo todo a su paso; y siempre, invariablemente, todo terminaba en riñas donde unos querían matar a los otros. Allen tenía que intervenir, por lo que todos los días acababa exahusto. A veces tomaba siestas a media tarde, tumbado en algún rincón del arca. En esos momentos, Lenalee lo buscaba y al encontrarlo dormido se sentaba junto a él; con sumo cuidado, lo acomodaba en su regazo y acariciaba su cabello blanco mientras contemplaba su rostro. Pero ese apacible sueño sólo duraba unos instantes, pronto los ojos de Allen comenzaban a moverese erráticamente bajo lo párpados, empezaba a manotear y a murmurar frases ininteligibles, después despertaba súbitamente con el semblante pálido y una respiración sumamente agitada.

-¿Estás bien Allen-kun? -le preguntaba Lenalee asiendo su mano con fuerza, pues sentía cómo Allen apretaba la suya con ansia.

-¿Eh? Sí, sí Lenalee, sólo fue una pesadilla -respondía titubeante y sonrojado al darse cuenta de que sus manos estaban entrelazadas tan estrechamente.

-Allen -empezó a decir la chica cubriendo su mirada con el flequillo de su frente- esas pesadillas, ¿son dolorosas?

-No, nada de eso -empezó a disculparse moviendo la mano negativamente muy rápido, pero fue interrumpido por la exorcista.

-¿Por qué Allen? ¿No confías en mí? Siempre evades el tema, nunca me dices nada acerca de esas pesadillas, pero tienen que ver con las memorias del Noah, ¿cierto? -de su mejilla resbaló una lágrima.

-Es algo tan espantoso que -fijó su mirada en un punto vacío, su tono de voz se tornó sombría, parecía que iba a empezar un largo relato pero no pudo continuar, pues una juvenil voz intervino.

-¿Estás seguro de querer compartir eso con Lenalee? Después de todo ella es una humana corriente, dudo que tenga la fortaleza para soportar la verdad -Road Camelot interrumpió su conversación y además se sentó en medio de ambos, obligándolos a soltarse de la mano.

-¡Oye! -empezó a decir Lenalee haciendo un puchero.

-Road, acabo de ver a Tyki hace un momento y me dijo que estaba buscándote -intervino de inmediato Allen, pues aunque Lenalee era muy tranquila, cuando se trataba de la mayor de los Noah, parecía salirse fácilmente de sus casillas y hasta peleas habían tenido. Allen tenía que intervenir, por supuesto, para que ninguna saliera herida, pero le era más difícil contenerlas a ellas que a los chicos, pues no le gustaba emplear la fuerza con las mujeres.

-¿Tyki? ¿A mí? Eso es extraño -dijo Road balancenado sus pies y asiendo el brazo de Allen.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe a buscarlo? Está ahora mismo con el Conde del Milenio -Allen se puso de pie y empezó a caminar, mientras la chica se colgaba de su brazo.

-¡Tú, maldita...! -Lenalee se puso también de pie y en sus botas oscuras apareció la mariposa carmesí, estaba por emprenderla contra la Noah, pero una mano la detuvo.

-Lenalee -era la voz de Lavi- está bien, déjalo ir. Él se esfuerza mucho para que no haya conflictos entre nosotros, para detener las batallas entre los exorcistas y los Noah tiene que hacer uso de sus dos poderes. Si ya de por sí usar la inocencia parasitaria es agotador aundo a que es el corazón, tener que controlar además el poder del Noah, lo debe dejar exahusto -dijo mientras miraba fijamente las siluetas de Road y Allen alejarse.

Road se pegó más a Allen, le dedicó una gran sonrisa y luego volteó a ver a Lavi y a Lenalee, para ellos sacó la lengua y se jaló la parte inferior del ojo, luego hizo cuernos con la mano, se carcajeó y volvió a colgarse del brazo de Allen. Lenalee se puso roja, apretó los puños y hasta le rechinaron los dientes, pero al final, aspiró profundamente y al exhalar se encogió de hombros.

-Tienes razón Lavi, Allen merece un respiro de vez en cuando. Pero esa Road me las va a pagar un día de estos -endureció la expresión de su rostro mientras hablaba.

Lenalee y Lavi siguieron conversando un rato más, luego se fueron a donde Komui, pues había que supervisarlo constantemente, ahora que tenía mucho tiempo libre se la pasaba ideando nuevos robots y si no se le detenía, ya hubiera destrozado el arca por completo.

Mientras tanto, Allen y Road llegaron a donde el Conde estaba reunido con los Noah, todos estaban en un amplio comedor, disfrutando de la sobre mesa y los postres. La cara del padre de Road al ver a su hija entrar colgada del brazo del exorcista dejaba ver que no le hacía ninguna gracia, pero la mirada del Conde le hizo contenerse.

-Road Camelot ha llegado -caminó muy solemne- acompañada de su caballero andante -tomó de la mano a Allen y alzó sus manos para que todos vieran. Allen dirigió los ojos hacia el techo y se cubrió el rostro con la mano.

-Tyki, traje a Road, no sé para qué la estabas buscando, pero aquí la tienes -se dirigió rápidamente hacia Tyki y se la entregó, deshaciéndose del agarre de Road.

-¿Qué? -miró con el ceño fruncido la maniobra de Allen, quien tomó repentinamente su mano y puso la de Road en ella- ¡Ah! Sí, muchas gracias -comprendió lo que el chico quiso decirle al mirar sus ojos asesinos.

-Buen provecho a todos, me tengo que ir -inclinó la cabeza ante los reunidos y velozmente salió de la estancia.

Road iba a seguirlo, pero Tyki apretó su mano.

-Déjalo que se vaya, ese chico no es para ti -con voz muy serena, le hizo una indicación con la mano para que se sentara al lado de él, en el espacio que estaba libre.

-Extrañas palabras de ecuanimidad viniendo de alguien que estaba persiguiendo a una exorcista -dijo Jasdero con su risita típica, mientras apuntaba a Devito con su pistola.

-¿Qué? -Road abrió mucho los ojos y la boca, sus blancos dientes se dejaban ver, mostrando una impecable sonrisa- ¿A quién estabas persiguiendo? ¿A Miranda? ¿O tal vez a Lenalee?

-No estaba persiguiendo a nadie -tosió- ese estúpido malinterpretó que yo mirara las mariposas de sus botas, pensé que se parecían a las teasse -siguió comiendo su flan.

-¡Sugoi! ¿Lenalee te gusta? Yo puedo ayudarte y así tú me libras de su molesta presencia, Allen no hace nada más que hablar con ella -dijo Road con un fulgor en sus ojos.

Tyki no respondió, permaneció sentado en silencio mientras terminaba el flan que tenía enfrente, pero una imperceptible sonrisa esbozó al escuchar las palabras de Road.

En tanto, los exorcistas y sus protegidos, junto con los humanos rescatados por Allen, huían a toda prisa.

-¡Komui! ¡Onegai! -gritaba Tiimothy- No te enojes conmigo, después de todo, ¿no es mejor que Lenalee se quede conmigo a que se la quede ese engreído Noah?

El pobre chico era perseguido por la más reciente versión de Komurin, el cual, de paso iba destruyendo todo y atacando a cuanto humano se le pusiera enfrente. Allen y Lenalee habían llegado justo para ver a todos corriendo a máxima velocidad.

-¡Nii-san! -gritó Lenalee- Te he dicho mil veces que pares de construir estos robots inútiles -al mismo tiempo que hablaba acitvó su inocencia y de una patada destruyó a Komurin 337.

-¡Arigato Lenalee! -Timothy se abalanzó sobre la exorcista y la estrechó con fuerza.

El chico en tres años había crecido bastante, ahora era más alto que Allen e incluso que Kanda o Lavi. Allen arqueó la ceja al ver la familiaridad con la que Timothy abrazaba a Lenalee.

-Komui-san, ¿por qué tanto alboroto? Ya te hemos dicho que no fabriques más esos robots -Allen ostentaba esa sonrisita oscura de cuando jugaba a las cartas- o de lo contrario -hizo una pausa y acitvó su inocencia, mostrándole su garra negra a Komui.

-Pero Allen-kun -empezó a decir titubeante- esta vez había un motivo.

-¿Komui? -Allen lo pescó de la chaqueta y movía sus dedos en forma de garra muy cerca de su rostro.

-Este chico dijo que se casaría con Lenalee -lo señaló seriamente con el dedo y se ajustó los lentes.

-¿Que se casaría con Lenalee? -inmediatamente soltó a Komui, para dirigirse a Timothy, pero Lenalee rápidamente se deshizo del abrazo del chico y lo puso detrás de sí, para protegerlo de Allen.

-Allen-kun -dijo titubeante Lenalee, quien abrió desmesuradamente los ojos al sentir cómo los brazos de Timothy la rodeaban de la cintura por detrás.

-Lenalee dijo que cuando yo fuera grande se casaría conmigo -canturreó el chico, al mismo tiempo recargaba su barbilla en el hombro de la joven- y como ya estoy más grande que Allen...

-¿Lenalee? ¿Tú le dijiste que te casarías con él? -el joven maldito desactivó su inocencia y una gran roca con los kanjis de "derrotado por un chiquillo" cayó sobre su cabeza.

-Allen-kun, él era un niño, no sabía lo que estaba pidiendo, yo pensé que en cuanto creciera se le pasaría esa locura -sonrió repetidas veces.

-Pero, él sigue aferrado a la promesa que le hiciste -chorros de lágrimas brotaron de los ojos del joven- perder contra un niño, lo entendería si fuera Tyki, después de todo es un hombre elegante, fuerte y atractivo... ¡Pero un niño!

-¡Oye Moyashi! Si tú no apartas a ese maldito crío de Lenalee, yo mismo lo rebanaré con mi mugen -Kanda desenvainó su katana y activó su inocencia.

Lenalee entonces estalló y activó su inocencia.

-¡Dejen en paz a Timothy! Es sólo un niño y ustedes adultos, ¿cómo es posible que no lo comprendan? -de un salto se alejó de todos llevándose al chico con ella.

-¡Un niño! ¡Perdí contra un niño! -Allen seguía llorando y la roca se hacía cada vez más grande.

-Resiste Allen, después de todo, como dices es sólo un niño. Algo crecidito, pero sigue siendo un niño, no puedes perder contra él. Estoy seguro de que Lenalee siente algo por ti -Lavi puso su mano sobre el hombro del joven para tratar de consolarlo.

-¿De verdad crees eso? -sus ojos brillaron y la roca desapareció.

-Baka Moyashi -chasqueó Kanda- si no fuera por ti, hace mucho que yo -se interrumpió a sí mismo al darse cuenta que todos lo voltearon a ver. Ya no dijo nada, estiró la cabeza como de costumbre y se dio la vuelta.

-¡Mi Lenalee! -Komui estaba chillando desde que Lenalee se fuera con Timothy- Definitivamente no puedo aceptar que alguien le ponga las manos encima, pero entre todos los que se le acercan, ¡ese escuincle mañoso es el peor! -al llegar a ese punto se tornó serio- Allen-kun, aunque me duela aceptarlo, tarde o temprano Lenalee debe elegir a alguien, yo creo que tú eres el indicado.

Todos se quedaron en silencio, nadie hubiera imaginado que Komui pronunciara semejantes palabras, pero su seriedad no dejaba lugar a dudas, había aceptado que Lenalee debía elegir una pareja.

-Komui-san -musitó Allen en medio del silencio.

-¡Vamos Allen! -gritó Lavi y lo levantó de un jalón fuerte.

-¿A dónde? -dijo desconcertado.

-¡Pues a buscar a Lenalee! ¿No piensas dejarla sola mucho tiempo con ese escuincle depravado, verdad? -le dio una palmada en el hombro.

Allen asintió con la cabeza y se asió del mango del martillo de Lavi, quien le ordenó que se extendiera y así fueron detrás de Lenalee y Timothy. La joven exorcista se encontraba en uno de los lugares más apartados del arca. Como los Noah y los exorcistas no podían convivir, pues apenas se veían y ya se querían matar entre sí, el arca se había dividido en dos, mediante un acuerdo tácito. Ninguno de los dos bandos rebasaba el límite, pero si por casualidad se encontraban, se desataban batallas feroces y entonces Allen tenía que intervenir. Lenalee y el chico se encontraban justo en los límites de lo que podríamos denominar "territorio exorcista." En dicho territorio, obviamente también coincidían los humanos corrientes que Allen había rescatado, los cuales eran apenas una docena, ellos deambulaban por esa parte del arca y eran muy cuidadosos de no entrometerse con los exorcistas ni mucho menos con los Noah. El par de exorcistas estaba algo agitado por la carrera que tuvieron que pegar y estaban descansando a la sombra de una de las blancas casas. En eso, escucharon unos murmullos que los hicieron ponerse alertas, voltearon discretamente para ver de quién se trataba, Lenalee reactivó su inocencia.

-Amor, espera -se escuchó una aterciopelada voz femina.

-¿Qué tiene de malo? Déjame sentirte -una voz masculina sonaba agitada.

Los dos exorcistas se quedaron atónitos al ver a una pareja, de los humanos que Allen había rescatado, prodigándose caricias. Un hombre joven, como de unos 20 años estaba en cuclillas presionando el cuerpo de una chica, como de 17 años contra la pared; metía una de sus manos bajo la falda, hurgando en su interior, arrancándole suspiros a la chica, mientras la otra exploraba abiertamente en medio del escote; sus bocas se unían ansiosas. La joven oponía una débil resistencia y de vez en cuando trataba de detenerlo. Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de que los estaban viendo.

-Es mi oportunidad -pensó Timothy, de inmediato abrazó a Lenalee por la cintura y la estrechó contra su cuerpo.

-Espera Timothy, ¿qué haces? -dijo titubeante Lenalee y puso sus manos en el torso del chico, tratando de alejarlo.

-Deberíamos hacer lo mismo que ellos -usó un poco su fuerza para atraer más a Lenalee hacia sí y le susurró su respuesta al oído. Entonces sus manos empezaron a recorrer la espalda de la joven y mordió su lóbulo, eso la hizo reaccionar.

-¡Timothy! -gritó y de un empellón lo alejó de sí.

La pareja volteó asustada al notar la presencia de los exorcistas y se echaron a correr.

-Maldita sea, tan cerca que estaba -pensó el joven de 20 años, pues estaba totalmente sobre la chica y había logrado desabonotarle la blusa cuando escucharon el grito de Lenalee.

Pronto se perdieron entre las casas y desaparecieron de la vista de los exorcistas.

-Timothy no confundas las cosas -dijo con voz firme endureciendo los músculos de su rostro.

-Pero, Lenalee, yo me quiero casar contigo, es normal que quiera hacer lo que hacen los casados -su voz se quebraba por momentos, empezó a caminar lentamente hacia la chica.

-Timothy, hay que dejar las cosas en claro -parecía que iba a iniciar una larga perorata, pero un estruendo la interrumpió.

-Vaya, nunca pensé que diría esto, pero me alegra encontrarte Lenalee -Road Camelot había derribado una de las casas cercanas y su silueta apareció una vez que el humo se había disipado.

-¡Road! ¿Qué quieres aquí? -la chica frunció el cejo, cerró los puños, parecía que estaba dispuesta a atacar.

-Yo nada, sólo iba pasando por aquí. Perdón si los interrumpí, continúen, por mí no se detengan. ¡Ah! Me alegra que te decidieras por un joven tan lindo, Lenalee. Así Allen puede concentrarse en mí -les guiñó el ojo a ambos y sonrió.

-No me he decidido por nadie, ¡entrometida! Ni se te ocurra decirle nada de esto a Allen-kun -vociferó y esta vez la mariposa carmesí apareció en sus botas.

-¿Acaso tienes algo que ocultar? ¿Por qué no quieres que Allen se entere de que te encontré a solas abrazada de este chico? ¿Qué tiene de malo que sepa lo que ha ocurrido entre ustedes? Después de todo se casarán ¿cierto? -se dirigió a Timothy, pero esta vez los ojos de la Noah se entonrnaron y una cortina morada empezó a cubrir a Lenalee.

La joven exorcista se quedó pasmada, con la mirada perdida.

-¡Lenalee! -gritó Timohty- ¡Lenalee reacciona! Tú, maldita, ¿qué le hiciste a mi Lenalee?

Por toda respuesta la Noah rió a carcajada suelta, pronto Timothy dejó de moverse y su mirada también se tornó vacía.

Lenalee abrió los ojos lentamente, se dio cuenta que estaba acostada en una confortable cama, la luz del sol entraba de lleno por la ventana, iluminando cada rincón de la habitación.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Dónde estoy? -se incorporó pesadamente, retiró las sábanas blancas y vio que vestía una bata blanca, corta, prácticamente dejaba ver su ropa interior, blanca también.

-¿Ya despertaste amor? -la gentil y a la vez varonil voz de un hombre que iba entrando se dejó escuchar.

-¿Cómo? -Lenalee voltéo hacia la puerta para ver quién se dirigía de esa manera hacia ella.

-¿Todavía no te despiertas bien? Métete a bañar, ya casi termino el desayuno -la chica abrió desmesuradamente los ojos al ver que el hombre que le estaba hablando era ni más ni menos que Timothy, parecía que habían pasado algunos años, pero sin lugar a dudas, era él.

Lucía como un hombre joven de unos 25 años, ahora era aun más alto, tanto como Komui, unos fuertes brazos, bien definidos, una ancha espalda y un cuello grueso, musculoso, se dejaban ver bajo la camisa a cuadros, unas piernas portentosas aunadas a su garbo al andar lo hacían lucir extremadamente atractivo. Había entrado con una gran sonrisa en el rostro y miraba dulcemente a la joven. Lenalee no podía apartar su mirada de él.

-Lo que necesitas para terminar de despertar es tu beso de buenos días -dijo mientras caminaba lentamente hacia ella, la tomó delicadamente por la cintura, la atrajo hacia sí, tomó su mentón con la mano, cerró los ojos y unió sus bocas.

Mientras tanto, Lavi y Allen caminaban por el arca en busca de Lenalee y Timothy.

-Ese pervertido, ¿dónde pudo haberse metido con Lenalee? -dijo Lavi, rascándose la cabeza.

-Cuando lo encuentre lo voy a hacer picadillo -Allen estaba rodeado por esa aura oscura que a veces lo invadía, una risita malévola ostentaba y su inocencia en forma de garra crujía.

De regreso con Road.

-Espero que no te hayas pasado de la raya con esa linda joven de las botas -era la voz de Tyki, quien había estado contemplando la escena junto con Road desde el inicio.

-No te preocupes, no le he hecho nada a tu princesa, la puedes rescatar cuando quieras -hizo un chasquido con la boca- el problema es este pequeño entrometido -le picó la cara con su zapato.

-Ese sí es un problema, no esperaba que estuviera aquí -suspiró- en fin, no podemos hacerle nada o Allen te odiará por el resto de su vida. Sólo hay que esconderlo y luego lo dejamos ir, no lo destroces mucho -sonrió.

Lenalee abrió nuevamente los ojos, pero esta vez en lugar de ver el rostro de Timothy, a quien se suponía que estaba besando, se encontró en el lugar donde tantas veces había temido estar, en las ruinas de la antigua Orden Oscura, todo a su alrededor estaba destruido, tal y como siempre temió.

-¿Qué es esto? ¿Por qué estoy aquí? -sus piernas temblaban.

-Esto pasó por tu egoísmo, como elegiste a Timothy, Allen se sintió devastado, abrió la puerta del arca y los akumas entraron -era la voz de Road, quien, en cuanto terminó de hablar prorrumpió en una risa hilarante.

Lenalee se vio a sí misma abrazando el cuerpo sin vida del chico que caza akumas que sostenía en su mano una foto suya, donde estaba riendo, lucía su peinado anterior, el de las dos coletas.

-¡No! -gritó llorando, agarrándose la cabeza con ambas manos.

-Todo está bien -la joven sintió unos cálidos brazos rodeándola, conforme escuchaba la voz, toda su visión se iba derritiendo en una cortina morada, para dar paso a la vista del arca- ya pasó, sólo fue una pesadilla.

Eran los brazos de Tyki los que Lenalee estaba sintiendo, giró lentamente el rostro y pudo ver una sonrisa en el rostro del Noah, sus rizos caían sobre su frente, tapando los estigmas.

-Tyki -musitó Lenalee- ¿qué pasó?

-Nada, no te preocupes. Estabas presa en uno de los mundos de Road. No sé qué clase de discusión habrán tenido para que se pusiera tan seria contigo, pero te aconsejo que no la hagas enfadar,

En esos momentos iban cruzando por los aires, encima del martillo, Lavi y Allen, quién alcanzó a ver a Tyki abrazando a Lenalee.

Timothy también había estado compartiendo la visión de Lenalee, se sentía en el paraíso de poder besar sus labios. Pero súbitamente había irrumpido en la habitación Allen Walker.

-¡Lenalee! -entró gritando.

La joven de inmediato rompió el abrazo e hizo a un lado al chico.

-Lenalee, vámonos de aquí -Allen sonrió y miró de arriba abajo a Timothy.

-Sí, mi amor, vámonos -respondió dulcemente a su llamado, se arrojó a sus brazos y empezó a caminar con él tomados de la mano.

-Lenalee -susurró Timothy- espera, no puedes irte con él. Yo soy tu marido, estamos casados, ¿recuerdas? -titubeó, sus brazos temblaban.

-Eso sólo era porque Allen no estaba aquí -respondió Lenalee con una sonrisa y se aferró al brazo del joven maldito.

-¡No! -gritó- ¡Vuelve! Regresa conmigo. Todo iba bien -agarró su cabeza con ambas manos y gritaba desaforadamente.

Una carcajada sonora se dejó escuchar, resonando en la cabeza de Timothy.

-¡Pobrecito! ¿Te sientes triste? Es su culpa que Lenalee te haya dejado, si él no existiera, tú podrías vivir feliz con ella -la voz de Road era la que el joven escuchaba.

-Sí, tienes razón, todo es culpa de Allen -una sonrisa quebrada deformaba el rostro de Timothy, sus manos le temblaban notoriamente, buscaba algo con la mirada, pero parecía no encontrarlo. El joven exorcista no era consciente de todo lo que estaba pasando en realidad a su alrededor.

-¡Road! -gritó Lavi, luego se percató de que Timothy estaba a un lado suyo, con la mirada perdida- ¿Qué le has hecho?

Los dos bajaron del martillo, Allen se precipitó hacia el chico.

-Más te vale que lo saques de tus maltidos sueños -la amenzó.

-¡Road! -gritó Lenalee, quien finalmente había reaccionado- ¡Libera a Timothy o me las vas a pagar todas juntas! -la señaló con el dedo, estaba por lanzarse hacia ella, pero Tyki apretó el abrazo, para que no se zafara.

-Yo no le hecho nada a ese muchachito, pero ya que insisten, ahí lo tienen -la Noah tronó los dedos y enseguida Timothy abrió los ojos, pero al primero que vio fue a Allen, sin dudar un segundo, se abalanzó contra él.

-¡Tú, maldito! Lenalee y yo nos estábamos besando muy a gusto, no tienes derecho a entrometerte en nuestras vidas -el joven le soltó un puñetazo en pleno rostro a Allen.

-¿Qué tú qué con Lenalee? -abrió los ojos desmesuradamente pero inmediatamente un tache se dibujó en su frente, activó su inocencia y estaba dispuesto a lanzarse contra el chico, pero Road se interpuso.

-Allen, cálmate -se abrazó fuerte a él para evitar que se abalanzara contra el chico, quien por su parte también activó su inocencia. Lavi intervino y lo sostuvo por los hombros.

-¡Suelta inmediatamente a Allen! -gritó Lenalee cuando vio cómo se le pegaba la Noah.

-Ya te dije que es peligroso hacerla enojar, olvídate de ella por un momento, ¿quieres? -Tyki la estechó con más fuerza, impidiéndole que se soltara- Creo que lo mejor es separarnos para que las chicas se calmen -le dijo a Lavi y sin esperar respuesta se alejó a toda velocidad llevándose a Lenlaee consigo.

-Dije que en cuanto te viera te iba a hacer pedacitos, tú, pedazo de pervertido -dijo Allen tratando de hacer a un lado a Road.

-Creo que Tyki tiene razón, hay que separandos, ¡extiende! -Lavi se alejó con Timothy montado en su martillo, dejando solos a Allen y a Road.

A pocas casas de ahí, se encontraba un malencarado joven espadachín, de cabello largo recogido en una cola de caballo.

-No importa si son Noah o estúpidos Moyashi, todos son unos ruidosos, por toda el arca tengo que escucharlos -hizo un chasquido con la boca y se cruzó de brazos.

-Tienes razón, son muy escandalosos, fastidian -dijo Lulubell, la Noah de la lujuria saliendo detrás de un árbol.


	3. El lado que usualmente no mostramos

**Artemis K. Wolf **Me alegra que te gustara, perdón por el retraso, caray, no me gusta ser de las que dejan pasar los siglos para actualizar, pero se me juntan las cosas. Aquí la tercera parte y muchas gracias por hacerme saber que te gustó!!!!

**emoTion-9** jajaja, los cambios siempre son buenos, el punto es sentirse a gusto :D Me alegra que te latiera la comicidad en esta segunda parte xD contrasta mucho con la tragedia de la primera. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo!!!

**rukiachan25** Bueno, esas peleas eran inevitables xD si estuvieran juntos dudo que pudieran estar en paz, jajaja. ¡Pobre Road! Bueno, la verdad es que juega con ventaja, pero Lenalee tiene lo suyo, hay que esperar a ver cómo se las ingenia. Mil gracias amiga!!!

**sol angel dpl **jajaja, sí, es un dicho popular, como perros y gatos en un costal, pero es justamente lo divertido xD ¿Verdad que Eez es bien simpático? A mí también me cae super chido!!! Aquí un poquito más de lo que se está cocinando entre los Noahs y los exorcistas, espero sea de tu agrado. Muchas gracias!!!!

**SeIs MiNuToS ReStAnTeS** Parece ser que Allen tiene mucha competencia, hay que ver cómo se las ingenia para retener a Lenalee consigo, teniendo como rivales a Tyki y a Timothy :O Con Kanda... jejeje, pues sí captaste bien, está algo celoso por Lenalee, pero en este capítulo se sabrá más y hay una sorpresita reservada. A Jasdero y a Devito los tengo algo relegados, pero te prometo que saldrán en la cuarta parte ;) Arigato gosaimasu!!!!

**Allena **Me da gusto que te latiera la segunda parte, Tiky tenía que hacer su entrada como el galanazo que es xD ahh y pues ya que Road está de necia con Allen, pues entre los dos tenían que juntarse para ver cómo se quedaba cada quién con quien quería, jajaja. Ahh, esa aceptación de amor por parte de ambos... no te diré nada al respecto, dejaré que lo descubras en la lectura ^_^ a ver si no me matas xD y con Timothy pues... también se verá en su momento cómo actuará. Muchas gracias por entenderme y por hacerme saber que es de tu agrado la historia!!!!

**hina-chan **Me alegra que siga siendo de tu agrado, mi objetivo siempre es hacerte pasar un buen rato. Aquí está la tercera parte, espero que te siga gustando. ARIGATO!!!

**carla **Muchísimas gracias por infundirme ánimos. Esos dos... no te anticipo nada, seré mala y dejaré que lo leas xD Pero sí te puedo decir que al fin y al cabo no están solos en el arca, el Conde del Mileno, los Noah y los otros humanos rondan por ahí, así que algo debe suceder con todos juntos :) Muchas gracias de nuevo por apoyarme!!!

Bueno, igual me colgué con esta continuación, aquí se las dejo, esperando que siga siendo de su agrado. También se queda de continuación y espero pronto traerles una cuarta parte. Muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios y por hacerme saber que les gustó la historia!!!!!!!

**Tercera parte. El lado que usualmente no mostramos. **

Tyki se llevó a Lenalee al territorio exorcista donde estaban sus amigos. Antes de llegar con ellos, se transformó en el Tyki blanco de pesados lentes con apariencia de vagabundo. La joven exorcista, quien nunca lo había visto así, no pudo evitar soltar una sonora carcajada.

-¡Tyki! ¿A qué viene esa facha? -a pesar de que ponía ambas manos en la boca no lograba contener la risa.

-¿Tan gracioso te parezco? -alzó los hombros suspirando largamente- Bueno, a decir verdad, una parte de mí se siente muy a gusto en esta forma y mis amigos me aceptan sin cuestionarme.

-¿Amigos? -Lenalee ladeó la cabeza.

-Entra, seguro ya los conoces -Tyki abrió la puerta de la casa donde se alojaban sus amigos, un chico se arrojó a sus brazos de inmediato.

-¡Tyki! ¡Regresaste! -dijo Eez, había crecido algo durante este tiempo y desequilibró un poco al joven Noah.

Eez junto con sus otros dos amigos, fueron resguardados de los akumas en una de las mansiones de Tyki, quien los llevó ahí antes de que el Conde iniciara la invocación masiva de almas. Les había dicho que se quedaran ahí mientras terminaba la guerra, tenían provisiones, agua y todo lo necesario para sobrevivir sin preocuparse durante mucho tiempo. Los dos amigos de su edad no le hicieron preguntas, pero Eez se había quedado triste al ver que Tyki no se quedaría con ellos, estaba preocupado por él. Cuando Tyki regresó con Allen por ellos, el pequeño lo reconoció a pesar de su transformación, corrió a sus brazos y se colgó de su cuello, tanto la familia Noah como los exorcistas se quedaron estupefactos al verlo aceptar tales muestras de afecto. Sólo Lavi, Krory y Allen no se extrañaron. Desde entonces, se le hizo costumbre a Eez lanzarse sobre Tyki con una gran sonrisa cada que lo veía.

-¿Eh? Este niño, ¿es algo tuyo? -Lenalee se quedó con la boca abierta, ella no recordaba muy bien los eventos de cuando Allen recogió a los amigos de Tyki, porque se encontraba en shock al haber perdido a muchos miembros de la Orden en ese tiempo.

-Eez es como mi hermanito pequeño -respondió Tyki con una risita mientras dejaba al chico en el piso.

-¿Este es el mismo Tyki que asesinó a mis compañeros exorcistas, el mismo que dejaba que las Teasse devoraran sus entrañas? -pensó para sí misma Lenalee.

-Hey, Tyki, esta linda chica que trajiste contigo, ¿es tu novia? -preguntó su amigo que siempre llevaba un gorro.

-¿Novia? -Leenale se sonrojó- ¡No! Sólo somos amigos -respondió titubeante.

-¿Amigos? Bueno, ya es un comienzo -pensó Tyki.

-¡Qué lástima! Para ti Tyki, para mí es una gran alegría. Señorita, ya que no es nada de Tyki, ¿la puedo invitar a comer? -dijo el de cabello negro haciendo una gran reverencia, mostrando la mesa, donde había pan, vino y algo de fruta.

Todos prorrumpieron en una sonora carcajada, la joven exorcista tomó asiento y todos la siguieron.

Mientras tanto, Allen estaba siendo contenido por Road, su característica aura negra lo había rodeado por completo y en verdad, si no hubiera sido por la mayor de los Noah, Timothy hubiera acabado hecho picadillo.

-¿Este es el tierno Allen que no pudo dispararme en el pueblo rebobinado, el que decía vivir por el bien de los akumas y de los humanos? -pensó la chica, pues nunca lo había visto así.

-Road, suéltame, ese maldito pervertido me las va a pagar todas juntas, ¡no le voy a dejar hueso sano! -gritaba desaforadamente.

-Allen, me lastimas -se quejó, pero en realidad no era cierto, sólo lo hacía para que se calmara.

-Sunimasen -se detuvo al escuchar su queja de inmediato- no era mi intención. Es sólo que ese Timothy me saca de mis casillas -le dijo en un tono amigable.

-¿Por qué no nos sentamos un momento para que te calmes? Me extraña que quieras machacar a ese chico, tú que siempre nos separas cuando estamos peleando entre nosotros -lo jaló del brazo y lo llevó a la sombra de un árbol.

Allen rió nerviosamente.

-Tienes razón, parece que no soy muy congruente conmigo mismo. Es verdad que deberíamos evitar los conflictos a cualquier costa. Creo que estar encerrados en el arca nos ha afectado más de lo que pensaba. Me pregunto cuándo podremos salir -su voz se había relajado conforme hablaba y sin darse cuenta había tomado la mano de Road, algo que siempre hacía con Lenalee cuando le contaba sus verdaderos pensamientos.

Road no respondió, se quedó callada. Sonrió para sus adentros, ahora había conocido aspectos de Allen que no sabía que existían. También estaba sorprendida de la forma en la que le hablaba, como respuesta, estrechó la mano del exorcista con un poco más de fuerza. Ambos se quedaron así un rato, mirando la copa del árbol.

En otra parte del arca, Lavi había llegado con Timothy. Sin Allen y Lenalee cerca para defenerlo, el chico sintió vértigo al ver a Komui frente a sí. Él sabía muy bien del gran corazón de Allen, quien sólo lo amenazaba cuando lo sentía un rival, pero que de común y corriente lo defendía de cualquier peligro. No había pasado desapercibido para él que Allen lo había defendido de la Noah del sueño. Sólo que cuando lo veía tan cercano a Lenalee algo hervía en su interior y no podía evitar interferir. Sin embargo, también sabía que Komui era un millón de veces más celoso que Allen y que él no repararía en hacerle algo si tenía oportunidad.

-Regresamos -dijo Lavi.

-Regresamos -dijo a su vez el chico, con la voz entrecortada.

-Timothy -Komui se situó frente a él adoptando una postura rígida- yo sé que todavía eres muy chico para comprender algunas cosas, pero Lenalee definitivamente no es para ti. Ella prefiere a Allen, deberías dejar de entrometerte.

-Así es Timothy, no tiene sentido que te afanes en conseguir algo que no obtendrás. Esas peleas no son buenas para nadie -secundó Lavi poniendo una mano en el hombro del chico. Movió en pequeños círculos su hombro derecho, el cual tronó y Lavi suspiró de alivio, su cabellera lucía bastante hisruta, su cuerpo entero parecía pedir a gritos que se recostara.

-Mentira -respondió en voz baja- nada está decicido.

-¿Cómo? -Komui se arregló los lentes, Lavi lo miró fijamente.

-Lenalee todavía no ha declarado que lo ame, ¿cierto? Mientras la dama no haya dicho su última palabra, nada hay escrito. Que tú prefieras a Allen y no a mí, no quiere decir que ésa sea la preferencia de Lenalee. ¡Yo lucharé por ella para que me quiera! -gritó y se fue corriendo.

-Este crío, puede que sea un pervertido precoz, pero al menos tiene agallas -Lavi sonrió.

Komui sólo asintió. Una suave brisa soplaba despeinando un poco sus cabellos, Lavi se hizo a un lado el pelo con la mano y se fue, dejando a Komui solo, con la mirada perdida.

Pero, un encuentro inusual se había dado hacía poco. Sin Allen para vigilarlos, la batalla podría empezar en cualquier momento, con graves consecuencias.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar con los tuyos? -Kanda interpeló a la Noah con su habitual hosquedad.

-¿Me estás diciendo que me vaya? Que poco amable, sin embargo, lo mismo podría yo preguntarte a ti, ¿porqué no estás con tus amigos? -Lulubell sonrió al ver la expresión en el rostro de Kanda.

-Son muy ruidosos, ya los escuchaste. No puedo meditar con ellos cerca. ¿Qué hay de ti? -esta vez la miró a los ojos.

-Simplemente me harté de verles la cara. ¿Tú no participas en la disputa por Lenalee? -se sentó a su lado mientras hablaba.

-Eso sería una pérdida de tiempo, basta con verle la cara a Lenalee para saber cuál será el resultado -hizo un chasquido con la boca y miró hacia arriba.

-¿Y entonces? Si no fuera por el joven de cabello blanco, ¿darías pelea? -Lulubell se quitó los lentes negros para ver bien la expresión de sus ojos.

-Si quieres algo ¿por qué no lo dices abiertamente?

-¿Tan rápido? Me alegra ver que no te andes por las ramas -la mujer desamarró su cabello, el cual movió la brisa y pasó rozando el rostro de Kanda.

-¿Cuáles otras podrían ser tus intenciones si no vienes a buscar pelea? Eres la Noah de la lujuria, llevamos más de tres años aquí encerrados, además parece ser que lo que Allen dijo sobre el incesto, incluso a ti te repugnó -el exorcista acarició la mejilla de la Noah lentamente, metiendo su mano entre sus cabellos.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?

-Todo el mundo quiso conocer detalles sobre cómo le hizo para que ustedes aceptaran compartir el arca con nosotros -la otra mano de Kanda empezó a desatar el nudo de la corbata de la joven.

Ya no mediaron más palabras, parecía ser que el encierro de tres años había logrado suavizar un poco su carácter, al menos el de ellos dos. Pronto ambos dieron rienda suelta al pecado más placentero, la lujuria. Gritos ahogados y sudor fueron el resultado de una pasión que finalmente se desbordaba. Quién hubiera imaginado que el exorcista de más agrio carácter y la Noah que más despreciaba a los humanos terminarían entrelazando sus cuerpos de esa manera. En circunstancias normales lo que se hubiera esperado habría sido una cruenta batalla, quizá por eso dicen que del odio al amor sólo hay un paso.

En la noche todos los exorcistas estaban reunidos para cenar. Jerry había sido de los privilegiados protegidos, especialmente por Allen, quien dijo mientras luchaba con los akumas, que cuando todo pasara esperaba poder deleitarse con las comidas del chef. Y Jerry cumplió con las expectativas del chico; una rica y abundante cena estaba servida en el mesa.

-¡Lenalee! -gritó Komui corriendo a abrazar a la joven cuando la vio entrar- ¡Eres muy cruel! No te vi en todo el día, ¿dónde estabas? -chorros de lágrimas salían de sus ojos.

-Nii-san, no seas tan melodramático. No me voy a perder, sólo puedo deambular por el arca -Lenalee lo hizo a un lado y se sentó para empezar a comer.

-¿Pero por qué alejado de tu hermanito? Podrías llevarme contigo -Komui seguía llorando.

-¿Para qué cargar con el hermano molesto si podrías llevarme a mí? -Timothy hizo su aparición.

Allen dejó de comer cuando lo vio entrar.

-¿Eh? ¿Dónde estuviste Timothy? Pensé que te habías ido tras Lenalee y la habías encontrado, pero si no estuviste con ella, ¿qué hiciste? -Lavi también dejó de llevarse la cuchara a la boca para cuestionar al chico.

-No tengo por qué contestarle a alguien que está del lado del enemigo -hizo un gesto y luego le sacó la lengua.

-¿Enemigo? ¿Y quién se supone que es el enemigo? -Allen finalmente intervino.

-Pues tú, obvio.

Allen no le contestó, para sopresa de todos lo ignoró y siguió comiendo.

-Allen-kun -sonrió Lenalee y tomó un pedazo de carne.

-Lenalee, ¿no nos dirás dónde o con quién estuviste? -su semblante se tornó adusto, dejó de masticar.

-¿Tú también Allen? -la joven frunció el ceño.

-Me preocupa tu seguridad, más que otra cosa. No es conveniente que andes vagando tú sola por el arca, los Noah son bastante agresivos y podrían atacarte -el joven volteó a mirar su plato para seguir comiendo.

-Claro, te preocupa que los Noah me puedan atacar. Pero, ¿si no eres tú el que los frecuenta? ¿El que amablemente se ofrece a llevar a Road con Tyki y cosas así? ¡Ah! Pero si hoy te quedaste con ella, ¿verdad? ¿Y no te atacó? -la joven soltó todas esas preguntas juntas, casi sin respirar, con una sonrisa forzada en la boca.

-Sí, yo me quedé con Road porque ella me detuvo para no que machacara a este crío -señaló a Timothy- pero ahora que recuerdo, tú te fuiste con Tyki, ¿cierto? ¿Estuviste con él todo el tiempo? ¿Y no te atacó? -Allen le respondió de la misma manera, hablando rápidamente, señalándola con el dedo.

-Mira que... sí, estuve con él todo el tiempo, ¿y sabes una cosa? Tyki parece ser más amable y racional que tú -se detuvo a sí misma, pero ya había terminado de hablar.

-Pues perdón por no ser igual de refinado que Tyki, después de todo él no tiene que lidiar con mocosos insolentes ni detener las peleas entre tú, Road y los demás exorcistas con los Noah. ¡Qué fácil llevar una vida sin preocupaciones! -Allen dio un manotazo en la mesa.

-Oigan, dejen de pelear en la mesa -Lavi se puso serio al verlos discutir de esa manera, generalmente cuando estaban juntos bromeaban y reían, nunca nadie los había visto tratarse de esa manera.

-Si de vidas fáciles hablamos, seguro que Road lleva las de ganar, siendo la niña consentida no sólo de los Noah, sino también la tuya -Lenalee azotó su vaso en la mesa y se levantó a toda prisa, corriendo fuera del comedor.

-Eso no estuvo bien, Allen-kun, deberías disculparte con ella -dijo Komui, pero antes de que terminara de hablar, Timothy ya había corrido detrás de la chica.

-Eso fue estúpido de tu parte Allen -Jerry le dio una palmada en la espalda, se había sentado al lado de él para comer.

-Ruidosos -Kanda hizo su típico chasquido y salió, pero extrañamente no tenía esa expresión agria expresión en el rostro, sino que llevaba una sonrisa mal disimulada.

-¿Eh? ¿Yuu está contento? -Lavi notó el brillo en sus ojos.

Ya nadie dijo una palabra más, terminaron de comer en silencio y luego se levantaron.

A la mañana siguiente todos desayunaron en silencio. Allen y Lenalee intercambiaron un par de miradas, pero nadie se atrevía a decir nada. Ni siquiera Timothy se atrevió a decir alguno de sus chistes. Al final, Kanda se levantó de la mesa mirando de arriba abajo a Allen.

-Estúpido Moyashi -le dijo al mismo tiempo que le daba un golpazo en la cabeza que hizo que hundiera la cabeza en el arroz que estaba comiendo, luego salió rápidamente de ahí, sin darle tiempo a Allen de nada.

-¡Bakanda! -parecía que iba a salir corriendo tras él, pero Lenalee en esos momentos se levantó de la mesa, suspiró, hizo a un lado su plato y salió sin pronunciar palabra alguna.

-Allen ya deberías disculparte con Lenalee -le dijo Lavi.

-¿Y por qué no se disculpa ella? Yo no fui el único que dijo algo que no debía -Allen hizo un puchero como niño pequeño.

-Es de hombres saber reconocer cuando uno se ha equivocado -Komui se levantó también de la mesa y le dio una palmada en la espalda a Allen.

Allen terminó de un bocado lo que le faltaba y se levantó rápidamente.

-¿A dónde vas Allen? -Lavi pensó que quizá iría a disculparse con Lenalee.

-Tengo que ver a Road -dijo mientras salía de la estancia.

-¿A Road? -Lavi casi se atragantó cuando escuchó la respuesta de Allen.


	4. El final de una era

**YoruNoAme **¡Hola! Siento mucho el retraso. Híjole, no me gustan las excusas, pero bueno, el trabajo y el no poder escribir en casa me retrasaron. Espero que sientas que valió la pena haberte hecho esperar. Tienes toda la razón, Tiki es el gran rival de Allen, teniéndol a él para escoger... yo... me quedaría con el Noah *mar de baba* xD Pero bueno, te dejaré descubrir qué es lo que decidirá Lenalee. Gracias por hacerme saber que la historia es de tu agrado!!!!

**hina-chan **¡Qué tal! Seee!! Kanlulu sería? xD lol Bueno, una pareja poco usual que tenía ganas de ver cómo se veía. Es muy lindo de tu parte hacerme saber que te late la historia y el rumbo al que se dirige. ¡Mil gracias!

**SeIs MiNuToS ReStAnTeS **Eres muy amable en dejarme tus comentarios, así que no te preocupes por nada. Jejeje, Kanda... ahhh, bueno, después de todo podría decirse que cayó ante la lujuria :P Y lo de los celos, pues es inevitable, porque ninguno d elos dos quiere admitir sus sentimientos, por eso sólo saben pelear. Realmente, como dices, Road es capaz de urdir cualquier clase de plan con tal de quedarse con Allen. Mmhh, aquí verás una participación de los gemelos, pero como la historia se centra más en Allen y Lenalee... no te diré más, sólo espero cumplir con tus expectativas. Te agradezco mucho que te tomes el tiempo para comentar la historia a pesar de que tienes muchas cosas qué hacer. ¡Gracias!

**Artemis K. Wolf **¡Hola! Calma, calma, respira profundo. Es cierto que entre Kanda y Lulubell sería algo raro... pero no es del todo imposible, recuerda que Lulubell es la Noah de la lujuria... eso significa que... mmhh, no sé si decirte, ¿qué tal si eres menor de edad y te pervierto? xD neee, bueno, la neta es que sí estuvo muy fumado, pero estaría chido, ¿no? xD Muchísimas gracias por apoyarme!!!

**Allena **Jejeje, parece ser que no te late nada la idea de Kanda con Lulubell... pero es que si no hubiera sido así... ¿con quién se hubiera quedado? Ni modo de dejarlo solito :P Y tienes razón, Allen y Lenalee se pelearon por sus purititos celos, nomás por que ninguno de los dos admite que se gustan. Ahh!! Qué chido que pronto veremos más acción entre ellos en el manga, lo malo es que justo en ese punto Hoshino-sensei haya decidido que interrumpiría su publicación -_- Mil gracias por tus comentarios!!!

**emoTion-9 **¡Cómo estás! Vaya, parece que a ti no te desagradó tanto la idea de Kanda y Lulubell xD Ahhh, discusiones como esa la verdad hubieran dado mucha tela para cortar, encerrados los Noah con los exorcistas, nada bueno hubiera resultado, pero no quise exagerar explotando de más el recurso, para no hacerlo repetitivo. Te agradezco por darme ánimos para continuarlo, eres muy amable. ¡Gracias!

**rukiachan25** ¡Hola amiga! Claro que los dos están que se mueren de celos, pero ninguno de los dos lo quiere reconocer, ese par... típico de ellos, la que sí es Lenalee la que casi siempre admite sus sentimientos, pero lo que no ha querido reconcer es ese sentimiento especial sólo siente por Allen y por nadie más, después de todo a eso no está acostumbrada. Bueno, antes de que le hagas algo al lindo de Allen, recuerda que Road es la perversa, para su edad... nadie creería que Allen es el que busca algo con ella xD Muchísimas gracias por tu apoyo!!!!!!

**carla ** ¡Qué tal! ¡Qué linda eres conmigo! En eso tienes razón, Lenalee tiene motivos para odiar a Tiki y no son poca cosa, esa parte me costó trabajo tratarla, buscar una manera de que Tiki se le acercara sin que lo rechazara, por eso fue que se me ocurrió recurrir a la doble personalidad del Noah. En cuanto a Road y Allen... lo sabrás en este capítulo. ¡Gracias!

**sol angel dpl **Konbawa!!! Gracias por seguirme apoyando. A mí también me encanta Eez, es tan tierno!!! Lo adoro, es además como el lado sensible de Tiki. De los amigos de Tiki... pues...mmhh, se me fue el avión xD Ahhhh y qué chido que te agarré en curva con lo de Kanda y Lulubell, eso era justamente lo que quería, que pensaras en un escenario de una batalla a muerte :D Gomenasai por dejarte en suspenso, pero aquí está la continuación para sacarte esa espinita. Muchas gracias por la invitación, ya me pasé por tu fic y te dejé un review. Muchísimas gracias por tu apoyo!!!!

Bueno, una disculpa por la tardanza, no diré mucho, pero el trabajo y la casa no ayudan mucho para escribir tanto como quisiera. Les agradezco muchísimo por ser tan lindas conmigo y dejarme sus comentarios. Espero que disfruten el final de esta historia.

**Cuarta parte. El final de una era.**

-¡Oye! ¿Allen te sientes bien? ¿No te metió en uno de sus extraños mundos? A quien tienes que buscar es a Lenalee -dijo Lavi apenas recuperando el aliento, pero el joven maldito ya había salido, no alcanzó a escucharlo.

En efecto, Allen había hecho una cita con Road el día anterior, de la misma manera en que Lenalee hizo una con Tyki. La joven no hallaba la manera de decirle a Timothy que no podía ir con ella, al final lo distrajo diciéndole que había algo detrás de él y cuando volteó aprovechó para irse volando usando sus botas oscuras. Los dos exorcistas pasaron todo el día con los Noah, no fue sino hasta la noche que regresaron, a la hora de la cena. Nadie dijo una sola palabra, la atmósfera del comedor se sentía pesada. Extrañamente, Kanda ostentaba una enorme sonrisa. Allen fue el primero en terminar, igual que se sentó sin pronunciar palabra, se levantó y se fue a su habitación. Lenalee ni siquiera terminó de comer y se fue, casi inmediatamente después que Allen.

Esa situación se repitió por varios días. Lavi y Komui no paraban de decirle a Allen que ya era hora de que se disculpara con Lenalee, pero el joven parecía como ausente cada que los escuchaba. La quinta noche posterior a la discusión que los jóvenes sostuvieron, se encontraron sin querer frente a frente, antes de entrar a sus respectivas habitaciones.

-Lenalee -alcanzó a susurrar el joven maldito, alzó tímidamente el brazo, como para impedir que la chica entrara en su habitación.

-¿Allen-kun? -su mirada parecía anhelante, unió ambas manos.

-Nada -una inusitada voz grave fue la que salió de la boca de Allen, se dio la vuelta inmediatamente y entró en su cuarto.

-Allen -musitó la joven inclinando un poco la cabeza, sintiendo como si le estuvieran quitando una parte de sí al no poder hablar con él como antes lo hacía.

A la mañana siguiente el joven de cabello blanco ni siquiera se presentó a desayunar, parecía que había salido desde temprano. Lenalee miró fijamente el sitio que comúnmente ocupaba. Esta vez ni Thimothy la siguió al salir, la chica se había levantado sin siquiera probar su plato.

En tanto, en el comedor donde la familia Noah se reunía a desayunar, Road Camelot mostraba a todos su más amplia sonrisa.

-¿Está bueno? ¿Te gusta? -preguntó con los ojos llenos de brillo.

-Sí -dijo Allen con la boca llena- está buenísimo.

-¿Lo dices en serio? ¡Qué bien! Yo misma lo cociné para ti -una enorme sonrisa de triunfo apareció en el rostro de la Noah.

-¿Tú lo cocinaste para mí? -Allen dejó de comer de repente- Nadie antes había cocinado para mí, excepto Jerry -declaró titubeante.

-Yo puedo cocinar para ti cada día de tu vida, si tú quieres -Road le tomó la mano encima de la mesa.

-¡Arigato! -Allen la abrazó muy fuerte, mientras lo hacía continuó comiendo y diciendo palabras de gratitud, obviamente con la boca llena.

-Sí, sí, todo muy lindo, pero ¿no podrías ser más educado, Walker? No se debe hablar mientras se mastica la comida -dijo Tyki haciendo una mueca.

El Conde del Milenio, el padre de Road y los demás Noah no veían muy convencidos la escena, pero habían cedido ante la insistencia de la chica a compartir la mesa con el que parecía su nuevo juguete. Aunque para ser sinceros, más que ceder habían sucumbido ante el poder de la mayor de los Noah, pues cuando se rehusaron, ella no dudó un instante en hacer uso de sus habilidades. Sólo Tyki le había dicho que le daba igual, extrañamente Lulubell dijo lo mismo con un tono de indiferencia que más bien parecía disimular algo y que a todos extrañó, pero como sabían que ella también tenía su carácter, nadie dijo nada.

Inmediatamente después del desayuno Tyki se levantó y se retiró, parecía llevar prisa. Claro que tenía un motivo, Lenalee lo estaba esperando en la casa donde estaban sus amigos, como se había hecho costumbre en esos días. La joven exorcista pronto se habituó a la apariencia desaliñada y un tanto despreocupada del Tyki blanco; pero no sólo eso, parecía que dejaba aflorar su sensibilidad y simpatía hacia sus semejantes, cualidades de las que su otra personalidad carecía por completo. La chica disfrutaba mucho con él y sus amigos, reía a carcajada suelta de cualquier cosa; jugaba con ellos a las cartas y a los dados. Incluso con el pequeño Eez la convivencia era muy agradable, él la llamaba nee-sama, la buscaba y le hacía obsequios simples, pero llenos de amor.

Esa tarde, Tyki le sugirió a Lenalee un paseo por el arca. Pero, Allen tuvo la misma idea, después de comer algo delicioso preparado por Road, le pidió que salieran a caminar para ayudar a al digestión. El encuentro era inevitable, Allen se como quedó petrificado al ver a Lenalee de la mano con Tyki y sonriéndole. Por su parte, la chica de las botas oscuras hizo rechinar sus dientes y su rostro se deformó al mirar la confianza con la que Road iba colgada del brazo de Allen, riéndose con él.

-¡Suéltalo! ¡Suelta a Allen! Tú, maldita -Lenalee parecía que iba a lanzarse conta la Noah, pero Tyki no soltó su mano.

-Mejor nos vamos -dijo Tyki, estaba por emprender la huida igual que la ocasión pasada, pero esta vez Allen extendió su clown belt y lo detuvo de la muñeca.

-Esta vez no te voy a dejar escapar, Tyki Mikk -Allen lo miraba con expresión dura.

-Allen -musitó Road, jalándolo un poco del brazo, para que soltara a Tyki, esperaba que lo hiciera para llevárselo.

-¿Qué quieres? -una doble voz grave fue lo que salió de la garganta del joven maldito- ¡Argh! -gritó y se tomó la cabeza con ambas manos- ¿Has sido tú verdad? ¡El que no me ha dejado hablar con Lenalee! -la voz de Allen parecía luchar por imponerse.

-El trato que hicimos era que yo podía salir de vez en cuando y actuar por mi cuenta, ¿lo recuerdas? ¿De qué te quejas entonces? -de nuevo la voz grave retumbó, al tiempo que la apariencia de Walker cambiaba por completo, una piel de color gris y unos estigmas se hicieron evidentes.

-¡Allen-kun! -dijo Lenalee.

-Ahí tienes al catorceavo de nosotros -dijo Tyki.

-Esta vez no, no voy a permitir que llegue más lejos -la piel de Allen regresó a su color habitual; sudaba en exceso, sostenía su cabeza con la mano derecha, parecía como si le doliera muchísimo, apartó con dificultad a Road y usando su garra hizo un lado a Tyki, quien apenas si alcanzó a esquivarlo.

-¡No te voy a dejar! -gritó la voz grave y nuevamente la transformación de Allen cobraba vida.

-¿Bromeas? -Allen respiraba con dificultad- ¿Se te olvida que tengo el corazón? No dudaré en permitir que te consuma por completo -la inocencia del joven empezó a brillar más que nunca.

-¡Está bien, está bien! Tú ganas -la voz grave se escuchó titubeante, pero inmediatamente después desapareció y Allen respiró aliviado.

-¿Qué fue eso, Allen? -preguntó Lenalee trémula, llevándose una mano a la boca, ella no lo había visto luchar contra su Noah interno, tenía los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos.

-Las memorias del Noah habitan dentro de mí, parece que fueron una especie de "regalo" que Mana me dejó -ahora ostentaba su típica sonrisa.

-Allen, ¡vámonos! -gritó Road, jalando de la manga de su abrigo.

Por toda respuesta, el joven volteó, gentilmente apartó la mano de Road y le sonrió, le acarició la mejilla y le dio un beso en la frente. La Noah se quedó estupefacta, dejó caer los hombros, miró fijamente a los ojos al chico y, finalmente, sonrió; no hizo ningún intento por volver a retener a Allen cuando éste le dio la espalda.

Lenalee veía furiosa la escena, estaba por darse la vuelta e irse con Tyki, pero Allen le sostuvo la mano con sumo tacto, lentamente apoyó la rodilla izquierda en el suelo y agachó la cabeza.

-Lenalee, yo sé que sólo soy un pobre payaso maldito, que además guarda dentro de sí las memorias del Noah pero... eso no impide que sienta esto por ti... ¡Te amo! Onegai, acepta estos sentimientos -levantó el rostro para poder observar a Lenalee.

-¡Lo dijo! -Tyki inclinó un poco el cuerpo hacia atrás y se quedó con la boca abierta por un tiempo, esperando escuchar la respuesta de la joven.

-Ya lo sabía, pero, quise pensar que podría ganarme algo de su cariño -Road dijo esto de manera imperceptible, más bien para sí misma, luego se dio la vuelta y se fue caminando pesadamente.

-Allen... yo, no sé qué reponderte -Lenalee titubeó.

-Di que sí, que me aceptas -Allen se puso de pie y la abrazó.

-Sí, acepto tus sentimientos Allen -la joven se abrazó fuerte a la espalda del chico y empezó a sollozar.

Tyki sonrió, metió las manos en los bolsillos, cambió su apariencia por la del Tyki refinado y echó a andar como si nada hubiera pasado.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿No estás contenta? -contrariado de ver llorar ala joven.

-Es al contrario, estoy muy contenta, por un momento pensé que siempre estarías lejos de mí -gritó la chica.

-Eso no pasará -Allen sostuvo la barbilla de Lenalee con la mano y lentamente acercó sus labios, disfrutó su aliento cálido, cerró los ojos y sintió cómo la humedad de la boca de la joven lo indundaba, metió delicadamente su lengua, despacio, para jugar con la de ella y explorar su interior, disfrutó estrechar el cuerpo femenino contra sí-. Pero... hay algo que tengo qué hacer urgentemente -la apartó de sí con un poco de dificultad, con la mirada decidida.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué cosa? -Lenalee arqueó una ceja.

-¡Tocar el piano! ¡Ya no soporto ni un minuto más encerrado en esta arca maldita junto con los Noah, me voy a volver loco! -gritó mientras se jalaba el cabello y corría a toda velocidad hacia la habitación del catorceavo. Lenalee se queda estática por unos momentos, pero después lo sigue con una sonrisa en los labios.

Pronto, la melodía inundó el arca; tanto los Noah, como los exorcistas, sus protegidos y los humanos rescatados por Allen la escucharon nítidamente.

-¿Qué le pasa a Allen? -gritó Lavi- ¿Es que piensa abrir el arca? ¿Qué sucederá si todavía están afuera los akuma?

-Quizá se volvió loco por el encierro y por estar alejado de mi Lenalee -chilló Komui.

Todos se reunieron cerca de la puertas que estaba por abrirse. Kanda tenía lista su espada, para atacar con su mugen a cualquier akuma que quisiera entrar. Después de unos minutos que a todos les parecieron eternos, vieron que ningún akuma hacía su aparición. Tímidamente, Chaoji se asomó por el umbral.

-¿Qué hay Chaoji? ¿Logras ver algo? -Krory fue el primero en hablar.

-Nada, todo parece estar bien, no hay ningún akuma a la vista -sonrió y volteó a ver a todos.

En ese momento los Noah salieron corriendo a toda velocidad, pasando por encima de Chaoji, quien quedó aplastado en el suelo, sin poderse mover.

-¿No te parece grandioso, Miranda? -Marie parecía que iba a seguir hablando, pero se interrumpió a sí mismo al darse cuenta de que la joven exorcista ya no estaba a su lado.

-¡Nos llevaremos a esta onee-san! -gritó Jasero.

-¡Seguro nos divertiremos con su habilidad para detener el tiempo! -le secundó Devitto.

-¡Mocosos engreídos! No se los permitiré -Krory se lanzó de inmediato tras ellos.

-No crean que pueden hacer lo que les venga en gana -Marie lanzó sus hilos, pero no logró pescarlos, así que también salió corriendo tras ellos.

Miranda quedó atónita ante la actitud de los gemelos, miraba a sus amigos exorcistas pero no atinaba qué hacer.

Al mismo tiempo, Lulubell, quien iba corriendo junto con la estampida de Noah hacia la salida, se detuvo justo frente a Kanda, tomó su rostro con ambas manos y le dio un beso prolongado.

-Te espero afuera -dijo y después salió corriendo.

Por toda respuesta, Kanda hizo su típico chasquido con la boca, ladeó la cabeza como si no le importara, pero no pudo evitar que una gran sonrisa se dibujara en su rostro. Todos se quedaron helados al contemplar la escena, y al ver la actitud de Kanda, una gotita al estilo anime apareció en su frente y todos cayeron al suelo.

-¿Qué fue eso Yuu? -Lavi fue el primero en reponerse y de inmediato le atacó con múltiples preguntas- ¿Es por ella que ya no tienes el carácter tan agrio? ¿Cuándo empezó todo? ¿Por qué te lo callaste?

-¡Baka usagi! En lugar de preocuparte por mí, ¿no crees que hay alguien a quien deberías consolar? -le señala a Road, la única Noah que permanece en cuclillas a la sombra de un árbol, sin salir corriendo del arca junto con su familia.

Lavi voltea en dirección a Road, su pícara mirada se torna un tanto triste al comprender lo que le acongoja, decide hacerle caso a Kanda y se dirige hacia ella.

-No tienes que sentirte triste por Allen, al contrario, si realmente lo quieres, deberías alegrarte por él -le pone una mano en el hombro.

La chica alza la vista hacia Lavi, pero la luz del sol que entra por la puerta abierta del arca es tan brillante que la ciega, cierra los ojos involuntariamente y sin querer, un par de lágrimas ruedan por sus mejillas.

-Tienes razón, pero... pero -no puede continuar, rompe en llanto y se abraza fuertemente a las piernas de Lavi.

El joven exorcista la hace que se ponga de pie, seca sus lágrimas y le sonríe. El rostro de Road se ilumina súbitamente, al contemplar la sincera muestra de afecto que le brinda Lavi.

En tanto, Allen finalmente sale junto con Lenalee de la habitación del catorceavo. Ambos van tomados de la mano.

Timothy había estado esperando a Lenalee, para declarséle, pero al verla salir con Allen comprendió de un golpe que había perdido.

-Se ven bien juntos, ¿verdad? -Lou Fa se para justo al lado de Timothy mirando fijamente a la pareja y acomodándose los lentes.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ¿No eras tú la que estaba enamorada de Allen? -dice Timothy casi al borde del llanto.

-Justamente por eso puedo decirlo. Allen Walker se ve feliz a su lado y Lenalee Lee luce más bonita que nunca. Sólo si realmente quieres a una persona puedes ser capaz de comprender sus verdaderas emociones, así es como pude darme cuenta.

-¿Sólo si realmente quieres a una persona? -repitió susurrando- Quizá... yo -titubeó.

-No tienes por qué tratar de responderte a ti mismo en este momento. Sólo míralos con los ojos de tu alma, deja de lado el coraje que tengas, la impotencia o cualquier otro sentimiento que nuble tu mente. Obsérvalos cuidadosamente, si eres capaz de ver su felicidad, con eso bastará -Lou Fa ha estado mirando a la pareja desde que salieron esbozando una sonrisa, misma que no se ha borrado de su rostro.

Timothy cierra sus ojos al mismo tiempo que inhala profundamente, luego mientras saca el aire lentamente los va abriendo. Frente a sí tiene el rostro de Lenalee, el fulgor en sus ojos, la sonrisa en su boca, no le pasan desapercibidos.

-Tienes razón -sonríe- puedo verlo.

-Es un sentimiento muy bello, ¿verdad?

-Sí, me alegro por ellos -dijo sin darse cuenta, quiso detenerse, pero Lou Fa ya lo había escuchado-. Por cierto, ¿qué hacemos aquí parados? ¡Ya podemos salir! ¿No quieres dar una vuelta para ver cómo quedó la Tierra? -Timothy se agarra la nuca con la mano derecha, ríe nerviosamente.

-¡Claro! -Lou Fa le dirige una tierna sonrisa, el chico la observa detenidamente y a su vez le sonríe, sin perder tiempo, la toma de la mano y sale corriendo del arca con ella.

Lenalee y Allen miran salir del arca a Lou Fa y a Timothy, se ríen al ver que el chico muy pronto agarra confianza y la abraza por la cintura. Detrás de ellos salen los demás exorcistas y los humanos a quienes protegían. En el exterior, la tierra luce seca, como después de un incendio; uno que otro árbol queda en pie, pero muy destrozados; unas cuantas hierbas crecen dispersas. No hay ni rastros de edificaciones humanas, ni de animales en cuatro patas, sólo uno que otro insecto es visible.

-Esto -balbucea Bookman.

-No hay registros de nada parecido, ¿eh? -dice Lavi.

Un fétido hedor traído por la brisa penetra por la nariz de todos provocándoles náuseas. En ese momento se escucha una carcajada muy conocida.

-Puede que esta vez me hallan ganado, que echaran por tierra mis planes, pero no se olviden que soy un viajero del tiempo. Te agradezco la oportunidad que me has brindado al dejarme vivir, Allen Walker. No nos volveremos a encontrar, sin embargo, aún no he alcanzado mi objetivo, quizá hagan falta un par de milenios...-sin terminar la frase volvió a reír a carcajadas, entró en el arca precipitadamente, cerró la puerta y desapareció en ella.

Ni Allen ni nadie tuvo tiempo para evitarlo, en un parpadeo el arca ya no estaba.

-¿Qué quiso decir con eso? -Jerry alzó los hombros.

-Seguramente que no aparecerá más en nuestra época, pero que dentro de unos milenios volverá a atacar -respondió Komui con el semblante adusto.

-Ese hombre... después de todo fue él quien creó el arca, la cual fue usada por Noé para escapar de la destrucción. Nosotros sólo la usamos por un tiempo limitado y además con la única finalidad de transportarnos de un lugar a otro; pero él seguramente la puede usar para comunicar distintas épocas -Bookman suspiró.

-Eso significa que lo único que podemos hacer es tratar de recolectar la inocencia que todavía queda en el mundo, guardarla dentro del cubo y dejar toda la información que pudimos recopilar escrita en él, para que a las futuras generaciones pueda servirle -Komui se acomodó los lentes.

Allen sintió cómo la mano de Lenalee empezaba a temblar.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Nada -la joven ocultó su mirada con su flequillo- es sólo que no sé si sea demasiado egoísta de mi parte sentirme aliviada por no volver a ver al Conde.

Allen la abrazó.

-Entiendo lo que quieres decir, nosotros ya no nos enfrentaremos a él, por lo que podría decirse que estaremos tranquilos, pero los que vengan después de nosotros tendrán una dura tarea que afrontar -la estrechó con más fuerza al sentirla trémula.

-Tengo miedo, desde hace mucho tiempo que el único hogar que poseía era la Orden. Cuando la verdadera guerra comenzó todo fue tan rápido, que no tuve ocasión para sentarme a pensar que había sido destruida. Como todos seguían de alguna manera conmigo sentía que mi hogar se había mudado solamente. Sin embargo, ahora que hemos salido del arca y que parece que cada quien tomará su propio rumbo -al llegar a ese punto su voz se quebró, había estado hablando muy lentamente y con voz muy suave.

-Yo había estado vagando errante, hasta que conocí a Mana, quien se convirtió en mi única familia, mi hogar. Cuando murió me sentí perdido otra vez. Pero entonces conocí a mi maestro, depués llegué a la Orden y te encontré ahí. Lenalee, quédate conmigo para siempre, seamos el hogar uno del otro -Allen tomó la barbilla de Lenalee para mirarla a los ojos, parecía buscar algo en ellos.

-Sí Allen -musitó tímidamente la chica- quiero ser tu hogar.

Los dos jóvenes se aferraron el uno al otro, como si tuvieran miedo de que algo misterioso o desconocido fuera a separarlos de repente. Komui y el resto los había estado escuchando, un poco apenados voltearon en otra dirección, pero sonrieron al sentir el deseo de los dos jóvenes por ser felices en pareja. La vida que les estaba esperando sería muy dura, pues todo cuanto conocían estaba destruido, tendrían que iniciar desde cero. Pero estar juntos les daba fuerza.

FIN

¡Gracias por haber seguido el fic hasta el final!


End file.
